Where The Sun Rises
by Cyndi
Summary: Piccolo's life changes forever when he learns what true love really is...


Author's note: First of all, this fic is LONG! OK, I haven't watched a super duper lot of DBZ like most of you people out there have. I love the show and watch it when I can, so if some of the chars in the story don't act right...sorry... ;) It's my first time so be gentle but honest. There are a lot of song lyrics in this fic, so if you hate songs in fics you can ignore them. Any links you see in the text and at the end are pics. ;) Careful of some of the language and adult content in here and have some music while you read! This song is the theme song for this whole fic (on RealPlayer, give it time to load.)[http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Studio/2969/madonna_frozen.ram][1]^_^

Where The Sun Rises

The wind swept over the cliffs and howled through the valleys. Trees were bent and battered. Nobody was outside in this weather.

Almost nobody.

A lone figure stood on the edge of one of the many cliffs that were around the area. He was looking down, but not at the edge. He was looking at something in his hand. A beautiful heart-shaped silver medallion with a sapphire in the center sat in the palm of an emerald green hand with pointed nails. A single glistening droplet fell and landed on the sapphire. The beautiful stone in the medallion glimmered back up at the person who was looking at it. And the droplet of water that had fallen on it glistened as it rolled along the stone and over the silver.

The skies were clear; it wasn't raining.

Alone, the Namek known as Piccolo stood, his majestic white cape flapping and rustling in the wind behind him. Piccolo stared at the medallion for another moment, then turned his gaze to straight ahead towards the pale streak that would soon be sunrise. For a long time in his life, the sunrise was nothing special to him. It was just a new day starting.

That was sixteen years ago. Sixteen years since someone changed everything he knew and thought. Sixteen years and still, the memories were as vivid as the days that they were made…

It was storming outside. The sky was an angry, gloomy gray color as the storm clouds raced along, torn open occasionally by violent flashes of lightning. Rain battered the windshield of the car, and the windshield wipers were barely keeping the view outside clear. Piccolo sat smooshed in the back seat between Gohan and Krillin. He had his fists clenched in his lap and he was also gritting his teeth a lot.

"Mr. Piccolo, I'm so glad you're coming into town with us. Better than being cooped up in the mountains all day." Gohan was saying.

"Yeah!" Krillin remarked.

"Humph. I only did it to shut you brats up." Piccolo crossed his arms and growled. Gohan and Krillin quickly quieted down and shrank back.

"Knock it off back there!" Bulma complained. "I can't drive with you griping back there!"

"Sorry Bulma." Gohan and Krillin said in unison, as if they had rehearsed it.

Piccolo sneered and rolled his eyes. He was very thankful when the car pulled to a stop, then he realized he was outside a tuxedo shop. He took one look at the sign and almost left, but Bulma grabbed his arm.

"Nope. You're going to wear a tux to my wedding. Even Vegeta is gonna wear one, so come on!"

Growling, Piccolo pulled his arm free. "Fine! Whatever! Let's get this shit over with."

"All right!" Bulma cheered and shooed Piccolo inside.

Jackets and pants were hanging on hangers all over the walls and on racks. Crisp white shirts that were neatly pressed were folded here and there. Shiny dress shoes lined the mahogany walls.

"OK Piccolo...please be nice." Bulma begged. Piccolo sighed. He hated it when she did that and thought it was pathetic.

"Stop begging!" He said in an annoyed tone.

Bulma shoved him all the way into the store while Krillin and Gohan pressed their noses against the glass and watched from outside. 

"Hey Agnes!" Bulma shouted. "Agnes, you here?"

"On my way out!" A voice shouted back. A moment later, a skinny young woman with a heart-shaped face, long jet black hair, milky-white skin, full red lips and a pair of wide set, slanted blue eyes came out of the back room. She was wearing a white long sleeved blouse that showed a hint of cleavage and a short black skirt with black high heel shoes. The name _Agnes Kurosawa_ was engraved on her name tag. Around her neck hung a medallion which had a silver heart with a blue sapphire in the middle. The sapphire matched her eyes. All in all, Agnes looked like a porcelain doll. "Hi Bulma. I take it this is Piccolo?" Agnes looked up at Piccolo and studied his features. She saw a man with green skin and a pair of large, dark polished-garnet colored eyes that took up almost a quarter of his face. He had protruding brow ridges over his eyes instead of eyebrows and almost resting on those ridges was his purple and white turban. Agnes also noticed his thin pointed nose, long chin and his slightly feminine lips, which were pressed together in annoyance at the moment.

__

He's cute. Agnes thought to herself.

"Yeah." Piccolo muttered. "I'm the one you want."

"Make him look good." Bulma commented, tossing some of her hair over her shoulder.

The woman called Agnes winked one of her large blue eyes. "Don't worry. I'll make him look great. OK, Piccolo. Stand up there so I can get your measurements." She pointed to a small stepping stool.

Piccolo went over there and stood on the stool, which creaked slightly when he put his weight on it. He had an annoyed look on his face, but went along with it, seeing as it would be over and done with if he cooperated.

Krillin and Gohan snickered from outside.

"Well now, we just have to get these off..." Agnes reached for Piccolo's turban and cape.

In a lightning fast movement, Piccolo's arm snapped out and grabbed ahold of her wrist, the sound of the skin on his palm hitting the fabric of her long sleeved blouse could be heard throughout the shop. Agnes gasped and looked at him with a look that was mixed with fear, confusion and surprisingly, anger. He glared at her, not used to people touching him or taking things from him. 

For a moment or two, the tense silence stretched on as Piccolo glared like a hawk at Agnes.

Bulma gave Piccolo this scared look and he glared over at her too. He turned back to Agnes. "I will get them myself." With that, he released Agnes's wrist, took off his turban and tossed it aside, then pulled his cape over his head by the collar and tossed it as well. The weighted shoulderpads made a loud thud as they hit the ground, and the white cape fluttered to the ground a split second later.

Agnes rubbed her wrist for a moment. "All right then, shall we?" She unrolled her tape measure. "Stand up straight please."

Piccolo stood up straight. To him it was a natural way of standing because he always had good posture. Agnes measured his height first. She asked him to hold one end of the tape measure up, so he grasped it with his thumb and middle finger and held it. He could feel the tug and heard the clicks as the tape measure was unraveled from it's metal holder.

"OK, you're a pretty big guy. Six foot one inch." She commented as Piccolo released the tape measure and watched it whip back into the holder with a loud scrunching sound followed by a clank.

Outside, Gohan looked at Krillin. "I bet Mr. Piccolo's getting really mad right about now."

Krillin shrugged. "He won't hurt that lady, I think..."

They both shrugged in unison and pushed their noses against the glass again. Bulma paced around while Agnes measured Piccolo's arms, shoulders, legs, chest and waist. Piccolo just stood there with an annoyed expression on his face, but didn't say anything. If he did, it wouldn't be too nice.

"See, it's not so bad." Bulma crooned in a tone of voice that was almost like a valley girl.

"Yeah, right." Piccolo sneered and crossed his arms while Agnes was unwrapping the tape measure from his waist. She went to get some suits for him to try on. Piccolo seriously wanted to just put his fist through a wall or kill someone.

"OK, sir. Here you are. If you need help with these I'll gladly help you change." Agnes said as she returned with some neatly folded material.

Piccolo opened his mouth to make a smartass comment when he realized something. He had no clue how to put this tuxedo on. Sighing, he said, "I may need a little help with this...er...shit and stuff."

"OK then, into the changing room." She pointed with a manicured finger at the wooden double doors. Then she shoved Piccolo in and winked at Bulma. Bulma giggled.

A few moments later, after some muffled cussing and shuffling around, Agnes dragged Piccolo out of the changing room to the full length mirror. Piccolo stood there in a smart looking suit. It was a very deep wine color, almost black, but the color looked very good on him. It had a dark red cumberbun that accented his eyes and a bow tie that matched the rest of the suit. Piccolo looked at himself in the mirror and a smirk crept across his lips.

"Say, that isn't half bad." He commented as he grasped the open flaps on the jacket. The material was a bit stiff and smelled of bleach, but it wasn't terribly uncomfortable.

"He looks cool!" Krillin fogged the window up with his outburst.

"Hehe. Don't say so. He might get mad." Gohan laughed.

Inside, Piccolo had changed back into his regular clothes while Bulma paid for the tuxedo. He wandered outside and waited while this took place.

Bulma leaned over the counter slightly to talk to Agnes. "See? He's not too bad."

"I think he's kinda handsome." Agnes commented, blushing as she counted out the money for change.

"So be his date to the wedding. I bet you could teach him a lot of stuff." Bulma flashed a huge grin.

"Yeah right." Agnes commented sarcastically. "Just tell me where he trains or whatever."

Bulma wasn't paying attention and answered, "Out by the cliffs is where you might find him."

Agnes handed Bulma her change and stole a glance at Piccolo while he stood with his arms crossed outside. He had his head down and his eyes closed, as if deep in thought. There was also a faint scowl on his face. But there was something about him…

"See ya Agnes!" Bulma's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Later." She said back.

Bulma packed everyone back into the car and left. 

The rain had stopped and the sun was just starting to appear among the clouds. The air was fresh and a gentle breeze swept through the area.

Piccolo was going about his training. He sprinted into the forest and leapt into the air, his cape flapping behind him, kicked off a tree and continued his momentum. He did this with several trees, and with each tree he kicked off of, he raised his power level until eventually he was shattering the trees with each leap. When he came to the edge of the forest, Piccolo tucked his legs up and did several very swift backflips, then landed on his feet with the grace of a dancer. He wasn't even out of breath or sweating, as this light training was only a warm up. After assessing the damage he did to the forest, Piccolo bent his knees and flew up to the edge of a cliff. There, he flipped upside down and gripped the edge, pulling himself into a handstand. He did several vertical pushups until sweat poured off his body and his muscles were aching.

Agnes pulled her car up a good distance away and watched Piccolo flip onto his back to rest. Piccolo didn't notice the car pulling up in the distance when he got up and flew down to the nearest waterfall. He threw his clothes off and stood under the waterfall. Sure, Nameks have to bathe too! Seeing that Piccolo was now busy, Agnes climbed out of her car and walked down to the lake where the waterfall was. When Piccolo saw her coming, he dove into the water and stayed under, out of sight. Agnes didn't see the movement. She only heard the splash, and it was small enough to be anything from a rock to a fish.

With a quick glance around and a shrug, she sat down at the water's edge and stripped down to her blue one piece bathing suit which revealed her athletic figure to its best advantage. Then she slid into the cool water with a sigh. The air was silent, as was the water. The only sound was the rushing water of the waterfall. So Agnes was quite startled when someone exploded from the water behind her and put her into a light headlock.

"AAH! LET GO!!" Agnes screamed when Piccolo grabbed her. In a flurry of motion she elbowed him in the stomach, stepped back and flipped him over her shoulder.

Poor Piccolo was so surprised that he took the flip and landed on his back. "HOLY SHIT!"

Agnes blinked, "Piccolo...I'm sorry....are you OK?"

Sitting up and quite surprised, Piccolo said, "I'm fine." He sneered and got back into the water when he remembered that he had no clothes on. "Damn. That hurt." He rubbed his stomach a little and muttered. "Where did you learn that?"

"Just from my old sensai. He died a year ago." She paused. "But I discovered something odd. Sometimes when I get really angry, I can throw energy blasts..."

"Wait...energy? Like Saiyans?"

Agnes looked blank, so Piccolo rolled his eyes and explained what a Saiyan was while he put his clothes back on.

"Yes, I can do blasts like that. I think my father was one. But he too is gone." Agnes looked down at her hands.

"Listen to me Agnes. I can teach you how to harness that power. But it is going to take time, concentration and there will be a lot of pain." Piccolo stated harshly, as if he expected her to back out.

Instead, Agnes stood up face to face and said, "I'm up for it."

A smirk spread across Piccolo's lips. Training Agnes would be different from training Gohan. She was old enough(at least Bulma's age if not older) to understand what was being taught to her.

"I do have one condition though..." Agnes said as a grin formed on her face.

"And what is that?" Piccolo asked incredulously.

"You teach me to fight, and I'll teach you to dance."

Since Piccolo had no idea what dancing was, he just agreed. For all he knew, it could be a fighting technique. And of course, Piccolo loved to fight. "Fine, whatever."

"So, when does training begin?" Asked Agnes.

"Right now. But first, show me what you got." Piccolo grinned sardonically. He could sense that she could be a great fighter someday if she had proper training.

"You're on!" Agnes replied, stepping back and getting into a stance. Piccolo got into his and waited for her to make her first move.

Agnes kicked things off with a sweeping kick which Piccolo dodged easily. He responded with a light punch to Agnes's mid section, but she blocked it with good speed.

"Good!" Piccolo barked as Agnes's punches pounded against his blocks with incredible force. "You have excellent speed!"

"Lots of practice." Agnes panted between punches.

"Enough." Piccolo lowered his bruised arm and Agnes stopped throwing punches. "Impressive. Very impressive." He said with slight sarcasm. She just smirked and wiped some of her shiny black hair out of her face.

Agnes reached down and splashed some water onto her face. Piccolo just glowered at something in the distance with his arms crossed. It was almost sundown and the fading light was outlining his shape.

"You don't talk much do you?" she commented.

"Nothing to say." Piccolo answered tersely.

"Oh, I get it. Big tough guy does more fighting then talking. Got it." Agnes grinned, turned and walked to her car, leaving Piccolo to stare after her with an open mouth. He didn't know whether to take that as an insult or what. "See you later Green Man." With that, she drove off.

"Humph." Piccolo bent his knees and flew off into the mountains to meditate.

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were pigging out and eating everything in sight. Chi-chi and Bulma just sat off to the side and watched.

"Ugh, they are going to eat us out of our house." Chi-chi commented.

"But good little warriors have to be strong and stay strong by eating good meals." Bulma replied as the men finished eating, threw their dishes into the sink and ran outside to spar like a bunch of messy teenagers. "Then again..." she said when she saw the mess.

That made Chi-chi burst out laughing. "Just remember that while you have one, I have two."

"Hey Bulma!" A voice outside shouted. A car pulled up and out popped Agnes.

"Hey Agnes." Bulma replied. "How'd it go with Piccolo?"

Chi-chi perked up silently and listened. To herself, she said, "What does this have to do with Piccolo?"

"Oh, he's a meanie." 

"I guess." Bulma snorted. "I can't even get a smile out of the guy."

"He's training me." Agnes stated simply and flashed a grin as she held a scrunchie between her teeth. She wiped her hair back and held it, then took the scrunchie out of her mouth and used it to tie her hair back.

"Oh really? I hope you like hell, Agnes." Bulma kidded. "Did'ja ever hear how he trained Gohan?"

"No, not really."

Chi-chi went about washing the dishes while Bulma told Agnes everything she knew about how Piccolo had trained Gohan. Agnes listened intently. 

Then Bulma popped another question. "Why are you so interested in Piccolo anyway? He's just a really tough mean guy."

Agnes crossed her arms. "I think it's because that's what he _wants_ you to think. I don't think it's all he really is."

"Ohhhhh?" Bulma pressed, "Then what makes you think that?"

Shrugging, Agnes said, "Just something in his eyes, I guess. Well, I need to get home. Piccolo wants me out in the valley at sunrise."

"Yeesh." Mumbled Bulma as Chi-chi clattered the dishes into the cabinet. The men outside were making a lot of racket and swearing at each other. "Well, I better to calm Vegeta down. See you later Agnes."

"Bye Bulma." Said Agnes. She walked out and got into her car. Pretty soon, she was gone.

Vegeta was about to take Goku's head off when Bulma came outside. "Veggie! Let's go."

Goku dodged Vegeta's punch and Vegeta landed on his back. He got up and said, "You broke my concentration woman!"

"Um, Vegeta you might want to listen to her." Goku suggested.

"Shut up Kakarotte!" Vegeta spat as Gohan wordlessly helped him up. He dusted himself up and said thanks to Gohan as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

Goku just laughed and walked inside to take a shower.

Agnes rose early and got dressed in her old white gi. She did a hundred pushups to warm up just a little, then got herself a glass of orange juice to keep her energy up. After brushing her teeth, she got into her car and drove off into the valley. Piccolo waited, sitting indian style on a rock near the face of a cliff. His arms were crossed and his head was bowed. A few moments went by, and then he heard the sound of a car, which needed a muffler very badly, pulling up. Raising his head, Piccolo saw Agnes stepping out of the car. She had on a white gi with a black belt that was tied in a neat knot. Dangling around her neck was that silver heart medallion with the sapphire in the center. Agnes turned her head and watched the horizon and the wind ruffled her hair a little. Piccolo's cape rustled a little as he got up and walked over next to her.

"You ready?" He asked gruffly.

"Hold on. I'm watching the sunrise." Agnes replied without turning away from the horizon, which was now just a pale lavender streak in the east.

"The sun comes up every damn day just the same." Piccolo snorted and crossed his arms. He spat on the ground. "Besides, there's no time for crap like that."

"There's always time to stop and enjoy the little things in life. Stop and smell the roses. You never know when you won't wake up to see another sunrise." Agnes replied, frowning. 

Piccolo growled. "Humph."

She ignored him and watched the horizon brighten and change colors, a golden line of sunlight moving along the mountains as the sun came up. She heard Piccolo cracking his knuckles and his neck.

"There, the damn sun is up. Now are you ready?"

"Now, I'm ready."

"Good." Piccolo didn't even signal that he was ready to fight, he just rushed over and flipped Agnes over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Agnes shrieked as she landed on her back and looked up at Piccolo, who stood over her with his arms crossed. "What's the big idea? You never signaled the training was starting."

"Oh what? You expect your opponent to signal to you when he or she is ready to fight?" He grumbled back. "Get up and stay alert! ANTICIPATE!"

"You have a point." Agnes got up and dusted her rear end off. Then she turned around and performed a sweep kick.

Piccolo easily jumped over it. His cape rustled as he landed again and smirked. Shaking his head, he said with the faintest snicker, "You're too predictable."

"Oh ha, ha, ha." Agnes remarked sarcastically as she threw an uppercut at his jaw.

He caught her fist and scowled. "You take too much time to make your moves. Don't _think_ just _do._"

"Fine." She kneed him in the gut hard and pulled her arm free, then tried a sweep at his legs.

"Better!" Piccolo said, rubbing his stomach a little. This girl sure packed a punch. "Now attack me as fast as you possibly can!"

"Are you sure?" Agnes questioned him, raising one of her slender eyebrows slightly. She didn't exactly want to injure him. "What if you get hurt?"

Piccolo snorted. "Yes, I'm sure. You probably can't hurt me yet so go for it already. I'm waiting."

Agnes shrugged and charged at him, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks that a normal person couldn't ever even hope to block. But since he wasn't just another person, Piccolo dodged and blocked each and every one of her furious punches, impressed by her speed and agility.

"Good!" He barked when a right hook caught him in the side of the head. Then he retaliated with a kick, which Agnes easily ducked. "Come on, Agnes. FASTER!"

Agnes kicked off of him and brought her hands together. A ball of light gathered into them and a moment later, she thrust her hands outwards with the palms towards Piccolo and screamed, "HEEYAH!!!!"

"SHIT!" Piccolo cartwheeled out of the way of the fireball and it crashed into one of the cliffs, exploding it into dust. "Excellent! Very good!" He said with little sarcasm this time. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"For maybe a year." Agnes panted, slightly tired. "My sensai taught me how to get stronger. But when he died I lost my desire to fight."

"Don't lose that desire. You have great promise as a fighter." Piccolo responded. The wind caught his cape and caused it to ruffle behind him with a slight rustling sound.

Agnes suddenly turned around and tried to kick the back of Piccolo's leg. He dodged it easily and turned around to glare at her.

"Drat. I almost got you that time." She snapped her fingers and grinned.

Piccolo just snorted, but his lips twitched into what might have been a smile. 

"You almost smiled there." Agnes teased.

He ignored her and knelt down to cup his hands in the water from the nearby stream and get a drink. They had been sparring and training all day, and it was almost sunset already. 

Piccolo said, "We'll end the day with meditation."

Agnes nodded and followed Piccolo to a pile of rocks, which they sat on indian style. Just on impulse, as she watched the sunset while preparing to meditate, Agnes reached over and tried to take Piccolo's hand. Piccolo wordlessly pulled his hand away and began his meditation, but clearly looked annoyed. For a long time they meditated, pondering what they did during the training. When they finished, Agnes tried to take Piccolo's hand again, only this time she was just playing around.

Piccolo pulled his hand away. "Quit it."

"Oh stop!" She giggled. "You need to learn how to have fun Green Bean."

"Humph. When you're training to become stronger, there is no time for fun." He said, then added, "and my name is NOT Green Bean!"

"Then what the heck do you do if you're not sleeping, eating or fighting?" She asked.

"I don't eat and I'm always training. That's that." Piccolo growled.

"Aye, yi, yi." Agnes groaned in mock horror. "Poor cute you."

"Shut up!" He snapped, not having even the faintest clue that Agnes was flirting with him.

"I think you need to..." She reached over and grabbed his turban right off his head and started running with it, "...lighten up!"

"Hey!" Piccolo jumped to his feet and chased after her, getting more angry by the second. Agnes put the turban on her head and stuck her tongue out at him, then kept running.

"You're going to have fun whether you like it or not Piccolo!" She shouted over her shoulder. She turned around to run backwards and taunt him a little more. Piccolo was close enough, so he leapt at Agnes and knocked her down, pinning her down with his weight and held her wrists down with his hands. "Now you're trapped."

"Oh yeah?" Agnes smirked. He was so close to her, enough that she could feel his sharp breath on her face.

"Yeah." Piccolo sneered and brought his face down until it was an inch from hers, and in an angry growl he said, "Take my turban again and I won't be so gentle." He used one hand to grab his turban, and wasn't ready for what happened next. Agnes just grinned in a smart-aleck sort of way, leaned up and gave Piccolo a swift kiss right on his mouth. Piccolo got up and sneered again.

"What the hell was that?"

"A show of affection." She answered and got up, still smirking.

Piccolo's expression did not change. "I don't have time for your sentimental bullshit."

Agnes snorted at him and said, "One day that will change. Just you wait."

"Pah! Nameks don't love." He snapped.

"I bet they do and just are afraid to." Agnes shot back as she studied his face. _I know you can love, Piccolo. You're lonely and don't want to admit it…_

Piccolo flipped his cape over his shoulder and changed the subject, because it was making him uncomfortable. His voice lowered slightly. "Go get some sleep. Tomorrow will be even tougher then today was."

"Fine. See ya tomorrow." 

Only after Agnes was out of sight did Piccolo raise his hand to his face and touch his mouth where Agnes had playfully kissed him a moment ago. He clenched his fist, huffed and disappeared into the valley for the night.

For over six months, Piccolo put Agnes through intense training. She had completed the being left alone in the valley with no problem. She only needed Piccolo's help once when she almost fell into a ravine, but for some reason he was right there to catch her. At this point, she could conjure up that fireball and throw it at will, and she was three times as fast as when she started. Piccolo had also conjured up a weighted gi much like his for her to wear, and even still, she was very fast.

"You're getting slow in your old age." Agnes grunted at Piccolo as he dodged her flurry of punches and kicks.

"You wish." Piccolo growled back, ducking down to perform a sweep. Agnes jumped over it and did sweep of her own. He blocked it and used her own leg to throw her against a rock. She coughed and got up.

"Had enough?" She gasped, being sarcastic since she was the one losing the spar.

"Never." He snorted and crossed his arms, casually side-stepping Agnes when she tried to charge him. "That's enough for today."

Agnes got up and dusted off. "So, you think you're ready for me to teach you how to dance?" A grin played about her lips as the breeze blew her hair around her and caused a few dark strands to blow across her face. She brought her hand up and brushed it out of her face.

"Humph. Never too old to learn something new." Piccolo said as he picked up his cape and turban. For some reason he stopped and watched her for a moment while she wasn't looking. He shook his head at himself as he put his cape and turban on, then crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll drive you to my house. I learn to fight on your turf, you learn to dance on mine." She grinned again.

"Whatever."

Agnes wiped her face on the towel she'd brought with her and climbed into her gray Chevrolet car. Piccolo was a little hesitant, but then quickly got in.

"Buckle up." She said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This." Agnes reached across Piccolo and grabbed the seat belt. She brought it around and snapped it into place. "It could save your life sometime."

"Right." He sneered. "A car wreck wouldn't kill me."

"Tell me that when you go through the windshield and your head's twisted on backwards and you're staring at the sky with cold dead eyes like my sensai!" She snapped and slammed her car door.

"Humph. He was weak." Piccolo muttered.

That hit Agnes on a raw nerve. She turned and aimed a slap at Piccolo's face, but he grabbed her wrist and glared at her while tears streamed down her cheeks. "My sensai was part Saiyan. Everyone dies if their neck breaks. Even YOU should know that you green jerk!" She sobbed.

Piccolo reached across and pressed his finger to one of Agnes's tears. Her skin felt soft and warm to the touch, but he paid no attention to that. "Tears make you weak." He muttered.

"No, they just show that I have enough courage to show how I feel. I don't try and act tough all the time to hide how lonely I am or that I'm afraid that I don't fit in! I don't try and act all buff around the one person I may trust in this world!"

Piccolo didn't have anything to say to that, so he just crossed his arms and grumbled to himself while he looked out the window. Agnes started the car and began to drive, and began to forget the angry exchange that just went on. After all, she liked Piccolo a lot, despite his often cold and intimidating way of presenting himself. No, she liked him more then that. As in _liked._ Agnes drove for a long time until she came to her apartment in the city. Piccolo followed her inside and ignored the odd stares anyone gave him. Once in her own home, which was just a small living room, bedroom, bathroom and kitchen, Agnes threw aside her towel and moved some furniture around to make room for the 'training'. Neither of them said much while this took place. The silence stretched until Agnes had made enough room. Piccolo just stood off to the side with his arms crossed, his face an expressionless mask with enigmatic eyes that held so many secrets.

"OK, this is a fairly simple technique." She got into a stance and some of her long hair fell over her shoulder.. "Just counter my moves the exact way I make them. I move my right arm, you move your left. OK?"

"Fine." Piccolo replied with no emotion in his voice. He slowly uncrossed his arms and copied Agnes's stance.

"One, two three..." Agnes seemed to be counting off a rhythm as she began to carefully circle Piccolo.

Piccolo countered the circle, and when Agnes put her left hand out, he put out his right.

"Good." She complimented him. "You're doing very well. Now..." she paused for a moment and reached for the controls to her CD player on her stereo.

"What are you doing?"

"I like dancing to music."

Piccolo just shrugged and waited for her to turn it on. The music started and Agnes quickly got back into position. She began once again to circle Piccolo, and he countered her circle with easy and agile grace. For a moment or two, there was just the opening chords of the song that was playing and the occasional rustle of Piccolo's cape as it occasionally fluttered along with his movements. Agnes caught herself staring at his body while he moved, the easy way his muscles rippled as he changed positions.

__

You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen when your heart's not open

"This is easy." Piccolo commented as he moved along. The words to the song did slightly get his attention, but he concentrated more on Agnes then the music. Again, he caught himself watching her hair move about her as she performed each step and the easy grace with which she moved.

__

You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're frozen when your heart's not open

"Of course it is." Agnes replied as she circled Piccolo. "Now, just go with me on this, OK? No throwing or hitting."

Piccolo just looked blank as he countered Agnes's circle, but then she stepped forward and placed one of his arms around her waist and took his free hand. She placed her hand on his shoulder - or rather, one of his weighted shoulder pads - and continued to dance.

"Just keep moving your feet like before." She said.

__

Mmm-mm-mm... If I could melt your heart

"What kind of fighting technique is this?" Piccolo half grumbled, seeming almost disappointed as he looked down to watch his feet for a moment to prevent himself from tripping on hers.

"What?" Agnes laughed out loud. "This isn't a fighting technique!"

__

Mmm-mm-mm... We'd never be apart

"Then what is it?" 

"Dancing." Agnes just sort of smiled and continued dancing with him. "Something you do to music."

"Pah." Piccolo snorted.

__

Mmm-mm-mm... Give yourself to me

The physical contact was starting to make Piccolo feel a little strange, like he had butterflies in his stomach. But he went along with it. After all, he was fair(sometimes anyway). Mean, but fair.

__

Mmm-mm-mm... You are the key

"Now don't look at your feet." Agnes commented with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh then where the hell am I supposed to look?" Piccolo snapped.

She moved her hand from his shoulder to his chin and turned his head so he was facing her, and he found his face only a few inches from hers; it was close enough that he could feel her warm, moist breath against his lips. "You're supposed to look at me."

__

Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I'd suffer the same  
If I lose you, my heart would be broken

Piccolo sighed, slightly annoyed and fixed his glare on Agnes's face. He had to concentrate on his movements a little more that way, but that wasn't on his mind. The movements and the music were. The words...

__

Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside you die  
You're frozen when your heart's not open

"So, what are the women like where you come from?" Agnes asked casually.

"There aren't any." Piccolo answered tersely.

"And you make children how?"

"Asexually. Obviously."

__

Mmm-mm-mm... If I could melt your heart

"Oh..." Agnes replied quietly and continued to dance. 

__

Mmm-mm-mm... We'd never be apart

"And what is this noise? Who's making it?" Asked Piccolo.

Agnes grinned. "Madonna."

__

Mmm-mm-mm... Give yourself to me

"Humph."

__

Mmm-mm-mm... You are the key

"This song sounds a lot like you anyway." Agnes kinda winked.

This time Piccolo did pay attention to the words. He and Agnes swirled around the room a little as he listened. Now, Piccolo didn't realize it, but he had the slightest smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was having fun even though he pretended he wasn't.

__

You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen when your heart's not open

"OK, now you lead the dance. You can decide which direction we spin."

"Fine." Piccolo muttered without really thinking and started to lead. He wasn't half bad, and his rhythm was excellent; he never missed a beat. Then Agnes stepped forward until her face was over his shoulder and they were almost cheek to cheek. It made Piccolo a little uncomfortable, but he was also glad that he didn't have to keep looking in her eyes. Because when he did he had the urge to just stare into them. Piccolo was also feeling so annoyed by the fact that nothing he did seemed to intimidate Agnes. That also impressed him too, but it really annoyed him. She always seemed to end up having the last word in any verbal battle they got into.

"You're a natural." Agnes complimented, receiving only a slight grunt in response.

__

Mmm-mm-mm... If I could melt your heart

"So what were your parents...um...what was your father like?" 

"I never knew my father. He was killed and released the egg containing me so I would avenge him." He answered.

"Oh? Who?" asked Agnes.

"Goku."

"Seems like he's a friend now." She smiled a little.

__

Mmm-mm-mm... We'd never be apart

"I have no true friends." Piccolo snapped. "The closest I ever got to that was Gohan. But nobody's ever been truly close to me before." He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. _That was careless! I shouldn't have said anything._

Agnes pulled her head back and looked at him. "That's not true."

He snorted and opened his eyes to find himself face to face with her. "How would you know?"

__

Mmm-mm-mm... Give yourself to me

"You have me." She cocked her head a little. "I mean, it's just me. Nobody else is here to judge you. I wouldn't tell anyone about you if you laughed or cried in here. You can be whatever you want around me and let the rest of the world think you're a cold, un-approachable person." 

Piccolo kept his face carefully expressionless, but he was staring into her eyes. He didn't say anything to her previous statement. His silence stretched on for a long time as he looked at her, and she looked back at him. Then Piccolo found himself leaning his face closer to hers. Agnes started to lean up towards him as well. Their faces were centimeters apart, their lips slightly parted and their eyes were beginning to close. Then Piccolo suddenly stopped dancing and his cape rustled as he pulled his face away and turned his back to her. 

"I have nothing." He had to regroup his thoughts, reassert his feelings and try to figure out why he was feeling this odd emotion. This…new feeling that seemed familiar. It was like a warmth that was slowly wrapping around his heart.

Agnes gave a soft sigh and looked down. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

__

Mmm-mm-mm... You are the key

"You didn't." Piccolo answered, his voice unusually soft this time. He was trying to fight the feeling he had growing inside. It was making him angry because he didn't understand it. For a long moment, Piccolo just stood there like a statue. A mountain of green and pink flesh with white, dark purple and red cloth mixed in.

__

Mmm-mm-mm... If I could melt your heart 

"Piccolo? What do you think of me as?" Asked Agnes as she stepped closer to him. She reached out to take his hand, but changed her mind and put her arm back down.

"It's obvious. You're my student." Piccolo grumbled quietly. It wasn't true. Not by a long shot.

"That's funny. You mean a lot more to me than just a teacher." Agnes replied to that, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

__

Mmm-mm-mm... We'd never be apart

He remained silent, his hands balling into fists. _You're many things, Agnes. Many things._

Agnes kept talking. "You're the only person I really trust." She paused. "It's like I know you'd never really hurt me. Not on purpose anyway. And training doesn't count."

__

Mmm-mm-mm... Give yourself to me

Piccolo lowered his head a little and clenched his teeth. She was right, he would never hurt her. He never wanted to and never would want to.

"I also think you're afraid to let someone get too close. Afraid that you'll lose them before you get to know them. So you push them away, intimidate them and try to stay by yourself, even though you're lonely." Agnes continued. She saw Piccolo tense just slightly, and knew she was right about that one. Piccolo did too, but he remained silent.

__

Mmm-mm-mm... You are the key

He sighed finally and swallowed. She had seen right through him. Right through him like he was as clear as a crystal. His voice came out as a low, angered tone. "How could you know me like that when all we did for the past six months was spar and train?"

Agnes just smiled and a dimple appeared on her cheek. "I just know."

Piccolo's anger surged; his cape rustled and then settled down again as he turned around and glared half-heartedly at her. "NOBODY has ever been that close before! So tell me how you know." He scowled, his lips drawn back into an angry snarl.

"Fine. If you want to know so bad, AND because you admitted that I was right, I'll tell you. I see it in your eyes." She stepped forward again. "I just think you're too stubborn to admit these things to yourself. So you try to protect yourself by not letting anyone in and scaring off anyone who tries. But I won't let you scare me, Piccolo." She reached up and brushed the back of her hand against his cheek briefly.

All Piccolo offered was stone-faced silence. Again, he tensed slightly when Agnes put her arms around his waist and hugged him. He didn't react to the embrace, but he didn't reject it either. As a matter of fact, he didn't want her to let go of the embrace just yet. He could smell peaches and realized he was smelling the scent of the shampoo she used in her hair, so he stood there silently and slowly inhaled the smell. Agnes rested her head against his muscular chest, which was covered only by the cloth of his gi and part of his white cape, and listened to his heartbeat. He had a scent about him, like that of the dust from the desert and the water from the waterfall, as well as a touch of salt. She slowly inhaled it and closed her eyes. They stayed that way, like a sculpture, unmoving and silent. And it was in that moment that Piccolo reached one hand up and briefly touched the back of her head, his eyes closing slowly as he listened to the last words of the song.

__

If I could melt your heart...

Agnes had gone to bed, and had also told Piccolo that he could stay there for the night if he wanted to. He was lying on her couch, trying to sleep, but couldn't. There were things on his mind that he just couldn't help but think about. For some reason, that song that Agnes had played earlier was stuck in his head. The strange feeling was also keeping him awake. He'd felt it once before, vaguely, but enough to sacrifice himself for Gohan. This feeling was similar to what he felt for the boy. But not quite the same. It was deeper, more powerful. Piccolo finally got up and crept into Agnes's bedroom and watched her sleep for a moment. Then he turned and left, going to the valley. Agnes would know where to find him. Once out in the valley, he broke into a run to start out some serious training and his white cape danced in the wind behind him. He listened to his thoughts this time while he trained.

__

"Piccolo? What do you think of me as?"

"It's obvious. You're my student."

"That's funny. You mean a lot more to me than just a teacher."

Agnes did seem like more than just a student to him. He found that he cared for her. A lot. _Dammit why do I feel like this?_ Piccolo thought as he started doing pushups. _I'm regretting what I said about her sensai, and now I miss her when she's not around._ He gritted his teeth. _I just don't understand!_ The more Piccolo thought, the more angry he became. He summoned a Mankankosappo and took down one of the cliffs with it. Then he decided to take a small breather and realized it was almost sunrise. Agnes would show up any time now. So he turned to the pale streak on the horizon and crossed his arms, the wind ruffling his white cape.

Exactly five minutes later, Agnes pulled up in her gray car, which still needed a muffler. "Figures you'd be here." She grinned as she climbed out.

"I couldn't sleep so I left." Piccolo replied flatly, without turning around.

Agnes nodded and walked over beside Piccolo. "The sunrise should be wonderful this morning with those clouds in the distance."

Piccolo shrugged and put his arms down. His hand bumped into hers, but he didn't seem to notice. Agnes moved her hand around behind his and gently took it, interlacing her fingers between his until her fingertips rested against the back of his hand. His skin felt softer, smoother then she had thought it would be. He didn't pull away, but he didn't return the gesture either. In a way, he was accepting the touch. It wasn't that Piccolo didn't like it...he just didn't know how to react.

"I...just...don't...understand..." Piccolo muttered to himself, not realizing that he'd said it out loud.

Agnes blinked and turned to him. "What don't you understand?"

"Nothing." He spat acidly.

"No, it's something. Piccolo, it's just me here. There's nobody else around. You can tell me anything."

Piccolo sighed and narrowed his eyes. "Just a feeling I have." _A feeling I only get when you show up. What is it and what does it mean? _

"Can you describe it?" she asked as the wind ruffled her hair a little. Her slanted blue eyes and her heart shaped medallion were sparkling a little in the growing light that would soon be sunrise.

"I don't know..." Piccolo admitted, growling slightly. "It's like a cross between being overly excited and be - I don't know - why do I bother telling you this?"

A smile appeared on Agnes's face. "Because you trust me. It's OK if you don't understand what you feel. I know what I feel..."

"I don't know what to say anymore, or how I'm supposed to explain how I feel," said Piccolo, clenching his free hand into a fist.

Agnes placed her other hand on his clenched fist. "Then don't say anything." 

Piccolo remained silent, studying her face. Agnes studied his face, and for a moment there was a silence between them. Piccolo's face was expressionless, his eyes glimmering in the growing light that would sun be sunrise. But Agnes had a look on her face and in her eyes that Piccolo had never seen before. One he didn't understand.

"Hold me," Agnes whispered.

"What kind of hold?" Piccolo hissed and narrowed his eyes. His heart was thudding against the back of his ribs, making the blood pulse behind his eyes and rush through his ears. And yet, he didn't mind this odd excitement, but it angered him drastically because he had no word to place on this feeling.

She took his wrists and placed his arms around her waist. "Like this. Don't be afraid to show what you feel. Don't hide it."

"Agnes..." Piccolo hesitated, then continued a little louder, "This is pissing me off and-"

"Shh," Agnes placed her finger on his lips. "Don't talk, just feel..." She traced his perfectly curved lips with her fingertips. _Softer then I thought, _she said silently to herself. It all came clearly to Agnes in that moment how she felt about him. Sure, he was intimidating and cold. Sure, he was often impossible to talk to. Sure, he was an asexual alien. But despite all that, she loved him. She knew how lonely he was, even though he outright denied and refused to believe it.

Piccolo tightened his lips at the touch and frowned, his nose wrinkling as a sneer formed on his face briefly. "Feel what? Your fingers on my mouth?"

"No. Feel this." She closed her eyes and leaned her face closer to his.

For a moment, Piccolo didn't know what to do when Agnes began to lean towards him. Then her lips touched his. Her gentle, soft lips. At first, he didn't know how to react and pulled his head back with a surprised look on his face. Last time she'd done that, he'd been too shocked and angry to respond. But now...now...

__

Let me in, Piccolo. Please let me love you, show you what you need… Agnes opened her eyes to look at him, her lips still parted. Piccolo looked back at her, silently, with an unreadable expression on his face. 

__

"You can be whatever you want around me and let the rest of the world think you're a cold, un-approachable person." Those words came back to Piccolo's mind as he licked his lips and turned away from Agnes. He came so close to just leaving her there, so close to just walking away. The Namekian took two steps and stopped. He couldn't leave. Not when he felt this way, and when he confronted the emotions that swirled within him, Piccolo became aware of how lonely he really was. And yet, he didn't feel so lonely when Agnes was with him. _No…I can't run away…_

"Piccolo…I'm sorry." Agnes whispered softly. "I - " She stopped speaking when Piccolo turned around to face her again. His cape was dancing in the wind, which had just picked up a moment ago, as he stepped closer to her once again. There was something in his eyes, something different. A gleam that hadn't been there before.

Slowly, as the sun rose, breaking through the clouds on the horizon as it began to cast it's glow between them, Piccolo slowly extended his hand, placed his fingers under Agnes's chin and tipped her face up so he could see her eyes. Then he closed his eyes and parted his lips as he slowly and hesitantly began to lean his face nearer to hers. Agnes closed her eyes when she saw him do this and leaned her face closer to his. The rising sun outlined them as their lips met and mingled together while they shared their first kiss. Agnes slowly encircled Piccolo in her arms, and this time he returned the embrace. All time, all the world seemed to cease functioning. Everything seemed to stop moving and existing for them in that moment as the wind ruffled Piccolo's cape as well as Agnes's hair. And they just stood there in each other's arms with their eyes closed and their lips pressed together as the golden light from the sunrise outlined them. The sun was also rising in Piccolo's heart, shining down with light and warmth onto a place that had been cold and dark since it's moment of existence.

Piccolo felt his knees get weak, so he slowly sank to his knees without breaking the kiss, bringing Agnes gently down with him. After a long time, Agnes broke the kiss slowly and opened her eyes, slightly breathless. But she kept her face close to his, so close that they could feel each other's breath.

"Agnes...what is this feeling...? Does it have a name?" Piccolo asked. 

Agnes smiled softly and said, "It's called love."

"I don't know how to 'love'." He replied.

She reached up and cupped his face gently in her palm, her thumb caressing the warm, soft skin of his cheek. "Then I will teach you. The first step is to say it."

"Say what?" Piccolo looked confused. He tensed slightly at the caress, and fought the intense urge to push her away and leave the area as fast as possible.

Agnes just grinned with a gleam in her eyes. "Tell me you love me."

In one moment, Piccolo said a set of words that he never thought he would ever say to another person. And when he said them, he _meant_ them. "I love you, Agnes."

"I love you too." She said quietly into his ear.

Piccolo didn't say anymore. He just put his head down and buried his face against her shoulder and allowed this new emotion to take hold upon his heart. The emotion he once avoided and claimed that he could never feel. Agnes just held him that way as she watched the sun finish rising.

"WOMAN! Where the HELL is my breakfast!" A voice cried.

"Chill out Vegeta! I'm cooking it!" Bulma griped back. Then she went on mumbling about why she fell in love with him. A moment later she plunked a plate full of pancakes in front of him. Vegeta quickly devoured them.

Bulma looked out the window and noticed Agnes and Piccolo walking up together. Agnes was smiling and Piccolo had his usual expressionless look. But there was something different about this picture. Bulma noticed it right away too: Piccolo and Agnes were holding hands.

It had been just over a month since Agnes and Piccolo had shared that kiss in the valley.

"Hey Agnes! Hey Piccolo!" Bulma yelled out the window, then went to the door to allow them in. Vegeta just got up and stole Bulma's pancakes(she had a hidden batch elsewhere).

Vegeta grunted a greeting. "Oh hi." He muttered. "So the green man cometh eh?" 

Piccolo just sneered. "Don't start on me, Vegeta."

"Piccolo." Agnes grasped his hand tighter. "Don't."

Vegeta and Piccolo both sighed and calmed down.

"Hey Piccolo and Agnes, you want anything to drink?" Bulma asked.

"Water." Was all Piccolo said. He flipped his cape over his shoulder and crossed his arms, releasing Agnes's hand.

"No thanks." Agnes replied. She winked at Bulma. "Big day tomorrow!"

Bulma grinned and flipped her pony tail over her shoulder. "You better believe it!" She walked to the fridge to get the bottled water out, and gave Vegeta a kiss as she passed. Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her down, and they kissed for about a minute. Then Bulma stood up and blushed, got the water and handed it to Piccolo.

Vegeta just grinned. "Now you see why I stay here, Woman."

Piccolo snatched the water bottle from Bulma and smirked at Vegeta. "Heh. Going soft?"

"Maybe." Vegeta muttered with his mouth full. "And it seems you are too."

"Shut up ya monkey."

Agnes chuckled and stole a swig from the bottle. She watched Piccolo grab it again and drink almost the whole thing. Then he threw it aside like any old piece of garbage.

"Litterbug."

"What?"

"Nothing." She laughed.

"I can't believe you invited Kakarotte to our wedding! You know I hate his puny ass." Vegeta complained.

"Well I hope you two learn to get along." Bulma replied as she played around with some of Vegeta's wild hair.

Piccolo snorted and sat down on the floor in the living room with his arms crossed. Agnes went about teasing Vegeta about it being his last day as a bachelor. Piccolo shook his head and snorted as he sank down into some light meditation. Agnes sighed and rubbed her temples. Bulma noticed a lump on the side of her neck.

"Hey Agnes. Have you seen the lump you have on your neck?"

"Probably just a bruise from training." Agnes sighed.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Vegeta snorted.

Piccolo perked up and listened in without making himself obvious.

"No, bruises turn colors. This is huge." Bulma reached over and touched the lump.

"Ouch! Hey why'd you go do that!?" Agnes snapped as she felt a hot pang of pain shoot through her neck.

Bulma shrugged. "Just wanted to feel it. You should get it checked out though. Lumps shouldn't hurt like that."

"I will after the wedding OK? Until then, no worries." She grinned and her shiny black hair shimmered as the sunlight caught it briefly.

Vegeta got up and picked Bulma up. Bulma squealed and Agnes laughed as Vegeta pretended to bench press his bride to be.

"Hmm...just the right weight, don't you think?" He smirked.

"AACK!" Bulma squealed. "You better not be calling me fat!"

"Far from it." Vegeta mumbled and put her down. He cracked his neck and then his knuckles. "I'm off to the gravity room."

"Don't push yourself too hard." Bulma said.

He winked. "I'll live." Then he was gone.

Bulma started washing the dishes. "All he ever does is train, train and train!"

"I know. Sounds like someone else over here too." Agnes pointed at Piccolo, who was just getting up.

Bulma giggled. "I guess."

"Well, shall we get our asses out into the valley to train or what?" Piccolo interrupted.

Agnes gave Bulma an 'I-told-you-so' look and grinned at Piccolo. "Anytime you're ready."

"Then let's go."

"See ya Agnes." Bulma waved. "Have fun."

Agnes grinned. "You bet."

Without another word, Piccolo turned and began to walk off into the distance, his cape fluttering behind him. Agnes watched Piccolo go and sighed as her heart fluttered and flipped over behind her ribs. She smiled as she watched the muscular Namekian walk with his odd but wonderful dance-like grace. "I love him, Bulma."

Blinking, Bulma gulped and said in a surprised tone of voice, "Does he know?"

"Oh yes, he knows."

"And...?"

"I'm going to teach him love. He's teaching me to fight and I'm teaching him to love." She said as she headed to the door. "See ya later bride-babe!" That made Bulma throw a piece of toast at the door, but Agnes ducked out and waved with her usual care-free grin. Then she took off after Piccolo. Shaking her head, Bulma continued to wash the dishes.

"HAH!" Agnes cried as she released her fireball at Piccolo.

Piccolo ducked and performed a front flip kick that sent Agnes sprawling. Agnes helicoptered her legs and caught Piccolo with a kick to the jaw. It didn't hurt him much but it caught him by surprise, and he took a shot at her with his eye lasers.

"Ack!" she somersaulted out of the way. "Cheater!"

"Heh. As if a real fight would be fair." Piccolo said sarcastically. Then he quickly caught her in a headlock and applied a light choke hold. He felt the lump that Bulma had mentioned. There were more near it and...

"Ow! Ow leggo! I'm serious!" Agnes cried as knives of pain shot up her neck and down her back. "OUCH!"

"Weakling." Muttered Piccolo as he released the hold as her screams pierced his ears. His brow ridges drew together for a moment as a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Agnes how long have you had those? Is it normal on a human?"

"I don't know how long and I don't know what they are. Could just be lymph nodes or something." She started to get into her stance again, but she looked really tired.

"Let's take a break then." Piccolo said. Normally he wouldn't...but the world wasn't in danger or anything. No time limits to train in and be ready by. So they sat together and meditated.

Agnes drove Piccolo to her house the way she had that first time. They did the dancing thing again, only this time, Piccolo was much less hesitant. In there, Piccolo felt "safe" enough to show his feelings, and they danced with their arms wrapped around each other, face to face, occasionally stealing kisses.

"You're not gonna be shy about dancing tomorrow are you?" Agnes smiled.

Piccolo shrugged. "I dunno. We're gonna get found out sooner or later."

"Or one of us will miss a step and end up laying on top of each other." She laughed.

He dipped her like she had taught him how to and smirked. "Yeah right. I don't make mistakes often."

"Then I don't make any." A grin formed on her face.

Piccolo smiled back. It lasted only a second, but it was long enough for Agnes to notice. She smiled again and traced her finger down the side of his face. "There's the expression I've been waiting to see." She said, "It's like the sun coming out." The smile returned to Piccolo's face for another moment. There was an idea brewing in his head while he danced. It was insane. It would change him forever. But it was also going to make Agnes very happy.

It was extremely late at night when Piccolo flew up to Kami's place. It was a long flight, but worth it.

"Piccolo! What are you doing here at a time like this?" Mr. Popo asked when Piccolo landed with his cape fluttering behind him.

"I need to talk to Kami." Said Piccolo with a faint growl. This was a little embarrassing for him.

"Can't this wait till-"

"Ah, hello Piccolo." Kami interrupted Popo. He looked at Popo and said, "It's alright my friend. Piccolo can come to me anytime." Then he looked at Piccolo. "How can I help you, my friend?"

Piccolo hesitated, then blurted out the question. "Do you have the Dragon Balls? I need to make a wish." He felt a sweatdrop run down the side of his head briefly.

A grin spread across Kami's old, wrinkled green face. "You're in luck. I have them all gathered here." With that, he made a gesture and all the Dragon Balls appeared in a white flash of light. "I will leave you to your business. Come, Mr. Popo." With that, the old Guardian of the Earth turned and disappeared back into his palace. Mr. Popo followed close behind, his white turban disappearing last into the night.

Piccolo waited until he couldn't hear them anymore, then looked to the glistening orange orbs in front of him. He held his arms high and shouted, "ARISE!!! DRAGON!!!"

There was a bright flash as a stream of golden light shot up into the sky, whipping about like a crazy firehose. A breeze kicked up and whipped Piccolo's white cape around him as the light bathed him. The golden light rose higher and higher, then took the shape of a massive coiled serpentine dragon. Shen Long's eyes blazed bright red as the wind blew his whiskers around slightly. Slowly, he looked down at Piccolo and a grin appeared on his face.

"What is your wish?" Asked Shen Long in his massive, deep and booming voice that was like thunder rolling across the galaxy. His voice was so huge that he always sounded as if he was speaking much slower then he actually was.

Piccolo made his wish, shouting as loud as he could to ensure that the Dragon could hear him.

Shen Long nodded and rumbled, "Your wish is granted..."

Piccolo found himself engulfed in a white ball of light that was making him feel very...sleepy. So he closed his eyes and allowed it to do it's work. As soon as Piccolo was unconscious, the light became warmer and brighter, so bright that a person couldn't see the Namek within it. The glow levitated Piccolo off the ground as swirls of white energy fell into it like it was vacuum. And slowly, Piccolo's body began to change as he grew a totally new part. The glow then slowly set the changed Namek down on the ground again, and when the glow faded, so did Shen Long. The Dragon Balls floated up into the air, flashed and dispersed in all directions, leaving white glowing contrails behind. When Piccolo awoke a moment later, he found he was lying completely naked on the ground with his clothes in a pile beside him. He didn't _feel_ any different, and at first he didn't remember what had happened. However, when he looked down and saw there was more between his legs then there had ever been before, Piccolo quickly remembered what he had done earlier.

__

That's all I need? That's all it is? 

He got up and put his gi back on, then took off. He had to get back before Agnes woke up and found him gone.

Agnes met Bulma and Chi-Chi at the hair saloon. Chi-Chi was already in a chair having her hair done while Bulma and Agnes bounced up and down like a pair of kids.

"Big day girl!" Agnes nudged Bulma and grinned.

"You bet it is." Bulma said back with a smirk. "Hey how's things with you and Piccolo doing?"

Agnes sighed dreamily and smiled. "How's that for an answer?" Her and Bulma both laughed.

"Next!" Called the hairdresser and Agnes was wisked into a chair to have her hair and makeup done. Bulma got put into a chair right next to her and their excited chatter continued on until they had their lipstick put on.

"What is it with you and Piccolo?" Chi-Chi asked Agnes.

"I'm just teaching him a few things." Agnes replied with a smile and a sparkle in her blue eyes. "Just wait till you see his tux. He looks so gorgeous in it."

Chi-Chi chuckled. "I can't say I'm not eager to see how he looks all dressed up."

__

She's late. No, no...women take a long time to do things. Piccolo paced around, half dressed. His shirt was hanging open and his bow tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Hey Piccolo! Need some help?" Asked Goku, who was wearing a suit similar to Piccolo's, just without the red cumberbun.

Piccolo huffed slightly as he reached down and started trying to button the shirt on his own. Vegeta was swearing at his tie, but Goku went over and helped him with it.

"Why must we go through this farce?" Vegeta spat.

"So you can tell the world that you love Bulma." Goku answered and grinned as he finished fixing Vegeta's bow tie. He patted the wild-haired Saiyan on the back and said, "There ya go. All done."

"Hey Gohan!" Krillin said as he smoothed his tie slightly. "What's up?"

Gohan turned around while scratching at his sides because of the itchy material. "Oh hi. Nothing much is up."

"Ah."

Right at that moment, the women started arriving. Chi-Chi and Agnes came walking in with their hair done. Chi-Chi had all of her hair up in a mountain of braided curls on her head, and Agnes had her hair up on her head, but some corkscrew curls hung down over her shoulders. Bulma, who had her hair swept up and back on her head, stayed out of sight and ducked into the back dressing room while Vegeta's back was turned.

Chi-Chi went about fussing over Gohan, Krillin and Goku while Vegeta sulked off to the side on his own. Piccolo was also off on his own, his shirt buttoned all wrong and the bow tie on sideways. He was trying to fix it, but not having much success.

"Alright mom!" Gohan cried when he saw Chi-Chi in the silver colored velvet dress she was wearing. It had spaghetti straps and was cut just low enough to show a hint of cleavage.

"Wow!" Goku almost fell over as his eyes bugged out of his head. "You look excellent, Chi-Chi." He went over and put his arms around her.

"You look so handsome. Both of you." Chi-Chi grinned at her husband and son.

Piccolo just growled and turned his back to everyone while he waited for things to get underway. Then all of a sudden he heard someone say, "Hey, green man."

He turned around and was faced with a woman wearing a red strapless satin dress with matching elbow length gloves. The skirt flowed around her legs and the material rustled with the slightest movement. That woman had a pair of large wide-set slitted blue eyes and black hair that was done up on her head, but a few curls hanging down.

"Agnes..." Was the only word that got out of Piccolo's mouth.

Agnes just grinned and walked over to him. "Need a little help with that tux, Piccolo?"

".........Yeah."

Gohan and Krillin both burst out laughing and ran off.

"HEY YOU TWO! IF YOU GET DIRTY I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" Chi-Chi shouted after them. Then she turned and watched Agnes help Piccolo.

Piccolo kept his face carefully expressionless while Agnes helped him fix the buttons on his shirt and straightened his bow tie. He was a bit embarrassed, but it didn't show too much. When everyone else was talking, Piccolo leaned down to Agnes and said in her ear, "You look wonderful."

Agnes smiled. She was glad that Piccolo would at least show his kinder side around her. After all, she was one of the only ones that knew he had it.

"Is that Piccolo?" Chi-Chi broke in. "My, look at you! You look so...handsome."

Piccolo cleared his throat. "Um...yeah thanks...hmm..." He tugged at his collar slightly. This was humiliating!

Chi-Chi smiled and went back over to Goku. That's when the pastor stuck his head in and organ music filtered in through the open door. "Time for the groom to take his place."

"Well...here I go." Said Vegeta. He glowered at Goku briefly, then headed out to take his place by the podium.

Piccolo caught a glimpse of Gohan and Krillin sitting up in the front row. He tuned out all the annoying chatter that the other bridesmaids were making and concentrated on making his mind go blank. He wasn't nervous. Not in the slightest. He was really zoned out when Agnes came and placed her arm in his.

"Almost time." She said with a smile.

"I'm ready." Piccolo said with a slight smirk on his face. "You think a stupid human wedding will scare me off?"

"Nope." Agnes grinned as the other bridesmaids and the men with them started walking down the aisle.

Bulma rounded the corner. She was wearing a beaded white gown with long sleeves and sequins that were arranged in butterfly patterns on the skirt. Her veil was long and hung down to the floor. In her hands was a bouquet of white roses. Piccolo noticed that Agnes had a bouquet of red roses that matched her dress, as did the other brides maids.

"You go girl!" Agnes whispered to Bulma and gave her a quick thumbs up. Bulma winked and grinned.

The doors opened. Agnes and Piccolo walked down the aisle together, slowly and methodically. Gohan and Krillin turned around and grinned, and Gohan gave Piccolo a thumbs up, Piccolo gave Gohan a faint smirk. He stood beside Agnes at the altar behind Vegeta as the wedding march began. Out came Bulma with Master Roshi at her side. Vegeta gave a faint gasp and a wide smile appeared on his face in appreciation for her beauty. And Vegeta smiling is almost as rare as Piccolo smiling. Whispers went up among the people there as well. Agnes gave Piccolo's arm a faint squeeze, and he flexed his bicep in response. They looked at each other and faintly smiled. The minister began the ceremony, but Piccolo started tuning it out. Instead he wound up...daydreaming...

__

She walked down the aisle in a gorgeous white kimono, her veil flowing behind her, framing her black hair and the gold circlet that held it as her blue eyes stood out like a pair of sapphires. And he stood waiting for her, taking her hands into his as they turned to the minister, who rambled for a short time before getting right down to the vows.

"Do you, Piccolo, take Agnes as your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?" Asked the minister.

"I do." Piccolo whispered.

"And do you, Agnes, take Piccolo as your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?" Asked the minister.

Agnes turned to Piccolo and smiled, her eyes shining in the glowing light around them. "I do."

Somehow, Piccolo was aware that he had a ring in his hand. The minister spoke again.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Piccolo repeated the words, and the same process was repeated with Agnes.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounces you husband and wife. You my kiss the bride."

Piccolo smiled warmly and reached for Agnes's veil. He lifted it and brought his face to hers and...

Loud cheering woke Piccolo from his daydream, and he became aware of Bulma and Vegeta kissing at the altar. Agnes was applauding also, so Piccolo decided he might as well join in. Goku got a little too excited and threw a handful of rice that stuck in Vegeta's hair like snow on black velvet.

"You're lucky this is my wedding day, Kakarotte!" Vegeta growled. Then he plastered a grin on his face for his wife when she gave him that deadly glare.

"Let's get to the reception!" Bulma grinned and picked some rice out of Vegeta's wild hair.  
Vegeta smirked, picked her up and carried her out of the church, and she laughed the whole way.

The cake had just been cut, and the married couple was eating together. Vegeta was shoveling the food into his face, but slow enough to keep at least ninety percent of it in his mouth. Piccolo had gone off on his own when Agnes was in the bathroom. He'd loosened the collar on his shirt a little so that it wasn't shoving his Adam's apple into his uvula(not literally, of course...do Nameks have a uvula?).

__

I can't believe she proved me wrong. She saw right through me. Right through! Piccolo thought to himself as he looked up at the stars.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan bounded outside to where his teacher was. "What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking." Piccolo muttered with an expressionless face.

"What about?"

"Just...things."

"Oh." Gohan blinked. Then he looked up and said, "Hey Mr. Piccolo, do you think Agnes is pretty?"

__

You have no idea, Gohan...Piccolo said silently. Aloud, he said, "Well she's alright...I guess..."

Gohan just blushed a little. Piccolo looked at him and snorted. "Crazy kid." He looked back up at the stars and sighed slightly.

Inside, Vegeta and Bulma were taking their private dance together in the ballroom while everyone else cheered them on. They had taken lessons, obviously. That's when Piccolo caught a glimpse of a red dress coming his way. The glass door opened and Agnes stepped out into the cool night air. Gohan got goo-goo eyed for a moment and then shook his head and blushed even more. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry, but I'm a little too old for you, Gohan."

Gohan just shrugged and staggered back inside. Only Piccolo heard what he said to Krillin. "She touched me.Sigh" However, Piccolo was not aware that Gohan and Krillin were watching him and Agnes together.

"Figures you'd be out here, Green Man." Agnes said with a wink. She went over and sat down next to Piccolo. Some faint cheers were going up inside as the dancing newlyweds made occasional daring moves.

"Well you know me...the loner." Piccolo replied, smirking

Agnes held up two wine glasses and poured water into them both. Then she tapped them together and handed one to Piccolo. "Bottoms up."

He smirked and tipped the glass to his lips. Agnes drained her glass. Laughter bubbled up from inside, and Piccolo shook his head at the reason. Goku was trying to breakdance in the middle of the dance floor. And he sucked. Then the DJ put up a good slow song.

"Oh, I love this song!" Agnes sighed when she heard the opening chords.

Piccolo stood up and offered his hand. "Then shall we?"

She grinned. "Always."

__

Moon so bright, night so fine,  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming

Piccolo brought her close, got into position and sent them both swirling around the balcony where they were both located. The stars were shining bright in the sky that night, but there were more stars showing in Agnes's eyes. At least to Piccolo. To Agnes, Piccolo _was_ her man from the stars. The enigma that she was slowly solving.

"Agnes, I did something earlier. Remember the Dragon Balls I told you about?"

"Sure, why?" She asked.

"I made a wish." Piccolo replied.

__

Race the moon, catch the wind,  
Ride the night to the end,  
Seize the day, stand up for the light

Agnes blinked and looked at him with her shiny blue eyes. "What did you wish for?"

As they danced he explained what he wished for, and the reason why. She looked at him again, bringing her hand up to touch his face and smiled. "For a man who doesn't know how to love, you're certainly doing a good job." A breeze came up and ruffled the loose curls of her hair around her face.

"But I don't know how to..." He never finished his sentence.

__

I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do

"Alright, let's Tango now." Agnes grinned as her eyes gleamed. "This is where the song gets really neat."

Piccolo drew her closer until they were face to face and picked up the pace of his movements. Together, they swirled all around the balcony, dipping and twirling. Neither of them noticed that a lot of people had started watching them dance together. And Piccolo was doing a lot of smiling.

"Yeah! Go Piccolo!" Krillin cheered quietly.

__

Heroes rise, heroes fall,  
Rise again, win it all,  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?

The skirt on Agnes's dress billowed out as Piccolo twirled her around swiftly, then pulled her into a graceful dip and then swirled across the balcony again. They twirled together at a dizzying pace.

"Your feet tired yet?" Agnes teased.

"No way. Not even close." Piccolo replied as he dipped her.

"Hah! See? I told you that I'd get you to have fun one of these days."

Piccolo replied with one of his typical huffs. "I really hate to admit this, and its embarassing as hell…but for once you're right."

__

Through our joy, through our pain,  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance the dance with me 

Everyone else inside had begun to do the Tango as well, since the couple outside was doing such a good job of it. Gohan and Krillin had gotten Chi-Chi and Goku's attention(since none of those four knew how to dance), and they all just watched with gaping jaws as Piccolo and Agnes danced. The reason they were so surprised was Piccolo _never_ had fun...and yet there he was, dancing his feet off with the person he was training.

"He's pretty good." Goku commented as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his head.

"I think it's sweet." Chi-Chi remarked and put her head on Goku's shoulder.

__

I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you 

"You plan on forgetting this anytime soon?" Agnes asked Piccolo with her trademark 'I'm-just-kidding' grin.

"Never." Piccolo 'humphed' as he replied, but then he smirked.

On the other side of the glass doors, Master Roshi pushed his way through so he could see and got out the camcorder. "Let's just make sure we keep the evidence eh?" he said slyly.

"Your funeral." Goku replied with a laugh.

__

Though we know we will never come again  
Where there is love, life begins  
Over and over again 

Vegeta twirled Bulma and then brought her close. He wasn't the best dancer, but he was very good. Bulma was helping him with every step, but still, the newlyweds were dancing up a storm.

"I hope this evening has made you happy." Vegeta commented to her.

Bulma just smiled and said, "You better believe it."

"Excellent." He replied, bringing his hand up to her face so he could gently caress her cheek. A slow grin spread across his face.

"What?"

"I can't put into words how you look tonight. Saying 'you're beautiful' or 'you look amazing' seems so small to compare to what you are to me."

Bulma smiled and said, "Then you don't have to talk at all." She leaned her face close, and he closed his eyes as their lips touched.

__

Save the night, save the day,  
Save the love, come what may,  
Love is worth everything we pay 

The song was starting to wind down as it neared it's end. Piccolo and Agnes slowed down to match the beat, like two figures in a music box that had been playing for a long time. Agnes had started singing along with the song, but quietly so that only Piccolo could hear it.

__

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

"I could do this forever." Piccolo told Agnes at a moment when they were close enough together.

She just grinned. "I could go longer."

__

If that is all in life I ever do

He twirled her really fast and dipped her, then said, "Oh is that so?"

"You know how competitive I am, Green Bean."

__

I will want nothing else to see me through

They came out of the dip together with their faces only inches apart.

Inside the door, Krillin put his fist up and said, "C'mon! Kiss her! Do it!"

"Just like in the movies." Gohan commented with a laugh. 

__

If I can spend my lifetime loving you...

The song had drawn to a close and the last chords were still hanging in the air. Piccolo and Agnes stood poised in the final pose of the dance for quite some time. Then they kissed.

"YEAH!" Krillin shouted. He quickly blushed when he realized how loud his outburst had been.

Piccolo heard it, and chose to ignore it. After all, everyone else was watching Vegeta and Bulma, and those two were doing the exact same thing. Everyone gathered into the main hall as Bulma threw the bouquet. There was a mad dash, but it was Agnes who leapt up and caught the flying bouquet.

Agnes had just lit the fireplace in her own home. Piccolo was in another room, getting undressed and out of that stuffy tux. He had stripped to his waist and taken off his shoes when he went into the other room where Agnes was. "Damn shoes hurt like hell." He muttered, sitting down and rubbing his feet, which looked like a human's, but had four toes instead of five. There was a gap where his second toe should have been on both of his feet.

"So be glad you only had to wear them that once." Agnes said from her place by the fireplace. Her shiny hair reflected the colors of the flames, and the glow made her dress seem even more brilliantly red. She cocked her head and looked at him, then said, "Piccolo, have you ever _really_ seen a human before?"

"All the time, obviously." He answered.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, I don't think you have..." Her hand raised to the pins that held her hair up. Agnes pulled the pins out of her hair and shook her ebony locks free so that they cascaded down her back, some coming to rest on her shoulders. "But I'll change that." She paused again to reach behind her and undo the zipper on the back of her dress. A moment later, Agnes's dress fell away from her body and she stood in front of Piccolo, completely nude in the blazing firelight. Her sapphire eyes were glistening with passion as if they contained the entire universe, and the flames turned her pale skin a golden color as the shadows played about her face, breasts and hips.

All Piccolo could do was stare with his mouth hanging slightly open. He'd never seen a human like this before. Especially not a woman. "Well….if you put it….that way…."

Agnes got down on her knees in front of Piccolo, who was sitting cross legged on the floor. "So you have a...you know…now?" She blushed.

"Yes...but...um...I have no idea how I'm supposed to use it." Piccolo stammered, a bit embarrassed. He tensed slightly when she reached over and began to rub her hand over him gently through his pants. There was definitely something there; she could feel it. Piccolo let out a shakey breath as ripples of pleasure raced through his body, and he couldn't resist the quiet moan that escaped his throat.

"Well first, you have to get those pants off if we're going to...you know," Agnes suggested with a grin.

"Humph..." Piccolo stood up, shoved his slacks down and tossed them aside. And there he stood in the firelight, his skin a blazing emerald green in the dancing glow, his eyes like a pair of dark polished garnets that held a world of secrets. Shadows played about his muscular body and the curve of his face as he stood there, completely exposed. The hardness that was always on his face was gone, for once(because the hardness was somewhere else at the moment). Replacing it was this gentle expression of curiosity and wonder. And his large eyes got even larger when he looked down. "Is it supposed to do that?!"

Agnes gazed at him for a moment, her eyes taking in every curve and line of his body. "Yes it is. It has a purpose." She stepped forward and gently brushed her hand against it, her fingertips brushing down the length. Piccolo's breath caught in his throat as a tingle of pleasure rippled up his body. Agnes gently took his hand in hers.

"Don't be afraid to touch me, Piccolo." Her eyes gleamed in the light, her pupils slightly dilated like two black pools in the center of midnight sapphires. "I want you to touch me." As she spoke, Agnes guided his hand to one of her delicate breasts. Perhaps it was the softness of her skin, or just the reason for the touch, but whatever it was, it made Piccolo suddenly know exactly what to do.

Agnes leaned up and kissed him deeply, her hands coming up and caressing the sides of his face, his neck and shoulders, down his back and then back up again. Their tongues mingled and glided over one another as they kissed each other deeper and deeper. Piccolo bent his head down and she tilted her head back as he pressed his soft, burning lips to her neck. She got ahold of one of his antennae with her mouth and quickly discovered exactly how sensitive the appendage was when she heard him gasp slightly.

The warm flames continued to dance in the fireplace as dark emerald green brushed against pale milky white. They touched each other as if exploring each others' bodies with their hands and lips, getting to know each other by touch alone.

"What are they for?" Piccolo asked her softly as he pulled her close once again.

"What are what for?"

"These..." He passed a hand over one of her breasts. 

She shuddered and gave a faint gasp. "When a woman has a baby, they fill with milk so she can feed it."

"They are beautiful." Piccolo said into her ear as he lowered his head and gently kissed and sucked on each breast in turn. Then he put his arms around her waist and buried his face in her chest for a moment. His sensitive ears could hear her heart beating.

"Like you." Agnes said into his ear as she brushed her hand over the top of his smooth head and kissed him there, whispering, "I want you…"Then she moved down to the floor, flopping onto her back and giggling as her ebony hair splayed out around her head.

"Then take me." Breathless, Piccolo smiled his rare smile, got on his hands and knees over her and rested his weight on his forearms. Then he lowered his head again and kissed her deeply once more as his maleness brushed against her inner thighs. 

As the firelight danced around the room, Piccolo and Agnes moved closer and closer together until they were only one shadow on the far wall. Agnes loved the look on Piccolo's face when she rose up and joined their bodies together. His eyes opened wide, and then fluttered shut as he gave a faint gasp. That surprised look that turned to pleasure.

Slowly, they began to move together, swaying slowly on the rug in front of the fireplace as the glow danced about their bodies.

Agnes pressed herself closer to Piccolo's body, as if she could push herself right into his soul. And Piccolo held her close and stroked her dark hair as he kissed her, feeling her small fragile body against his own as he performed an act that never was meant to perform. They moved this way together, their motions slow and gentle like a dance. Agnes felt the pleasure growing inside her, and finally it flooded her body. Her eyes seemed to shimmer ten times more. She tensed against his arms and allowed her head to fall back as she cried out, her rapid and ragged breathing causing her breasts to heave slightly. Of course, Piccolo had no idea what a climax was, but he judged that since Agnes wasn't making him stop that he wasn't hurting her. So he just watched her face, lowering his head to kiss her neck again as she trembled in his arms. And that is when he felt a new sensation; there had been a buildup of pleasure and pressure going on the entire time.

Agnes gently got Piccolo into a sitting position without breaking the rhythm of her movements, and she gently swayed against him. She could feel him tensing, his chest heaving and his muscles trembling as he approached his climax. Beads of sweat gathered on his brow. Piccolo bit his lip and moved with her a few more times before he felt all the pressure suddenly just release in a series of contractions that started in his maleness. With that release came this rush of pleasure so intense that he could barely see straight. 

"Agnes…what is this..fee…ling…?" He gasped as he closed his eyes and put his head back, his face contorting slightly as a low moan escaped his throat. He was beyond words and couldn't even move, the pleasure was so intense. 

"Our souls are touching and we're feeling them dance…" Agnes whispered, her own breath swift and sharp as she slowed down her motions to prolong his climax. She put her arms around the man she loved, pulled his tense trembling form into her arms and allowed him to ride out his pleasure while within her embrace. In that moment, for the first time in his life, Piccolo felt whole. As if his entire life he had been searching for that other half that he didn't understand or think he needed. But this woman, this woman in his arms had shown him things he never would have seen on his own.

Slowly, Piccolo relaxed and looked at Agnes, still panting and trembling slightly. Agnes was still panting as well as they laid down together on the soft fur rug in front of the fireplace. She reached up and brushed her hand against his face again, tracing the sharp curve of his cheekbone and passing her thumb over his soft, moist and perfectly curved lips. He smiled slightly, bringing his hand around to do the same, his finger passing over the curves of her full red lips.

Agnes moved her lips to Piccolo's ear and whispered, "I love you so much."

Smiling, Piccolo replied, "The feeling's mutual."

Together, they fell asleep without changing their position much. Piccolo was on his back with Agnes lying across his stomach and chest, her head nestled up under his chin.

Agnes awoke just before sunrise, and Piccolo awoke just a little before her. But since they were still entangled, he didn't move because he didn't want to wake her. But she woke up anyway.

"Let's hurry or we'll miss the sunrise." Said Agnes as she climbed into her gi.

Piccolo sat up and threw on his gi, cape and turban. He watched Agnes take a drink of orange juice and then toss the empty carton aside, letting it clatter into the trash can. Then she grinned. "Let's go."

Within the next few minutes, they were both walking out into the valley. The sky was already changing colors; a pale, pink and lavender streak lined the horizon, framed on top by the dark blue sky which still had stars winking out, and framed on the bottom by the various brown and green patches of the ground, which appeared jagged because of distant mountains. The air was fresh and warm with only a slightly chilly breeze.

Agnes took in a deep breath of the soon to be morning air as she started to stretch. Piccolo went about popping his joints wherever possible, the noises from the cracking slicing through the silence like a knife through butter.

"Here it comes," Agnes breathed as a golden line spread out across the horizon. Moments later, the sun's golden light began to peek out through the very distant mountains, making the horizon look like a giant diamond ring laying on its side.

Piccolo wasn't watching the sun come up. His eyes were on Agnes as the sunlight gleamed on her hair and outlined the delicate curve of her face. He noticed that she always seemed to be most at peace in that moment, right when then sun was rising. He smiled a little to himself as the wind's invisible fingers tugged at his white cape.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, Agnes. I like what I'm lookin' at." Piccolo crouched. "But guess what…" He leapt at her. "Sun's up!"

Agnes dove under him as he leaped and turned around to face him. She aimed a weak kick to Piccolo's newly acquired groin. Not hard, but enough. Piccolo's eyes bulged, then crossed as he doubled over and fell, holding his crotch.

"Did I mention that's a weak spot? I'm so sorry." She smirked.

"Yeah thanks!" Piccolo squeaked in a voice an octave higher then normal. Then he cleared his throat and coughed. "Holy shit!"

Agnes laughed and added, "That's what jock straps are for." 

"For kicking?"

"No!" She laughed harder, "To protect what I just kicked."

Piccolo sprang up and dashed forwards so fast that he was a blur. Agnes could barely follow him, so the sweep kick that slammed into the back of her leg caused her to flip over and land on her back. She got right back up again and started throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, but he easily dodged them all. This sparring went on for hours.

Agnes was taking a break while Piccolo had his back to her. She got up and went over beside him. "You OK? I hope that kick didn't hurt you or anything."

"It's fine. Probably just a bruise. Nothing fatal." Piccolo smirked at her.

"Good." She turned to walk away, but then suddenly, with such speed that she didn't appear to have moved at all, she spun around and performed a sweep kick that landed Piccolo on his back.

"Shit!" He sputtered right as he fell and glared up at her.

Agnes grinned like she just won the lottery. "Gotcha."

Piccolo laid there stunned for a good moment or two. But then the irony of the situation sank in, and for the first time in Agnes's presence, Piccolo started to laugh. It was very brief, but explosive and echoed in the valley. To Agnes, the sound was like music.

Bulma was making breakfast for herself and Vegeta. Piccolo was sitting in the living room with his head bowed, meditating. And Agnes was in the bathroom. She came out and the toilet could be heard gurgling as it was flushed.

"Agnes, are you OK? Sheesh, you look lousy." Bulma commented.

"Probably just the flu." Agnes said. "Been happening on and off all week."

"Probably ate too much." Vegeta cut in as he prepared to shove a piece of toast into his mouth..

Bulma snatched the piece of toast he was about to bite and his teeth chomped only the open air. "You should talk." She bonked him on the head with it and handed it back. Agnes snickered and gave Bulma a thumbs up as she sat down next to Piccolo and gave him a slight nudge.

Piccolo didn't budge. She nudged him again. Still, he didn't move. On the third nudge, Piccolo lifted his head. "What!"

"You fell asleep or something." Agnes laughed. "I nudged you three times, Green Bean."

"I was just meditating heavily." Piccolo growled, his lips curling slightly into that annoyed, tight sneer.

"Oh. Yeah whatever you - " Agnes's eyes bulged out of her head. She put a hand over her mouth, ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Piccolo shot a concerned glance at the bathroom door. With his sensitive ears, he could hear Agnes retching, coughing and throwing up. He wanted to get up and go in there with her, but the others were watching, and he just couldn't bring himself to do it in their presence. So instead, Piccolo just tightened his jaw and sighed.

Bulma knocked on the bathroom door softly. "You OK in there?"

"Yeah I'm - " More retching sounds, "- fine." The toilet flushed again and Agnes came out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth. Bulma offered her a glass of water, and she quickly drank it. "Thanks Bulma."

Piccolo stood up. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." Agnes replied and ran a hand through her raven hair. "Well I gotta go. My doctor's appointment is in twenty minutes."

"OK then. See ya Agnes." Bulma went over to the table again. Vegeta was already long gone, having lost his appetite at the sound of all the puking.

"Bye Bulma." Agnes walked out with Piccolo at her side, and only when they were out of sight of the house did Piccolo slide his arm around her waist and draw her close.

"Tell me the truth, Agnes. Are you alright?" He asked, looking in her eyes with a very serious expression on his face.

"It's probably just the flu or something I ate. It happens." Agnes replied. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about me, Green Bean. I'm a tough girl."

Piccolo just smiled gently at the gleam in her eyes. _She is so strong inside. Her will is like a flame that never dies._

"I'll be waiting out in the valley." He said.

"Later." She turned and began to walk back to where her car was parked. Piccolo watched her for a moment, smiled and then took off.

At the doctor's office, Agnes was put through a series of tests and given a total physical exam. That included an uncomfortable gynecology exam, a rectal exam and so on. The doctor noticed the odd bruising all over Agnes's legs. They looked like mosquito bites, except they weren't swollen, didn't itch and didn't hurt.

"Do you always have that sort of bruising on your legs?" Asked her doctor.

"I'm in martial arts training. I get roughed up a lot." Agnes replied, folding her hands in her lap.

"Well…as with the swollen lymph nodes…I'm going to order some biopsies in the next couple of weeks." The doctor picked up his pen and wrote something down. Then he moved his glasses down on his nose and peered over the rim at her. "And I also have some of your test results…"

Piccolo was meditating under a rocky overhang when Chi-Chi joined him. He heard her and turned to face her with a curious expression as the sunlight shined down, illuminating half of his green face as well as the purple and white of his turban.

"May I join you?" Chi-Chi asked, her face and expression hidden by the shadow falling over her.

Piccolo shrugged silently and scooted aside to give her room in the shade as well. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering what your relationship with Agnes was. You seem to hold her very dear." She gave a somewhat of a knowing smile. "I saw you at the wedding, the way you two danced."

The Namekian opened his eyes again, but didn't turn to face her. "Do you really want to know?"

"_Hai_, I do." Chi-Chi replied. "I won't tell anyone."

__

How much is too much? Piccolo asked himself. "I care deeply for her, the way I cared for Gohan. Only deeper…she calls it 'love'." He turned his head so that his face was fully in the light, and Chi-Chi could see that the usual hardness and anger was very briefly gone from his expression. 

"Does she make you happy?"

"_Hai._ For the first time in my life I'm actually happy." Piccolo folded his hands in his lap. But this his voice hardened, his posture tensed and he added, "That doesn't mean I'm going all soft either, so don't even ask."

She laughed. "I wasn't going to. I'm glad for you though, Piccolo."

"_Arigato_," Piccolo replied, pricking his ears when he heard a car engine. The car needed a muffler very badly, as a matter of fact. He smiled slightly, knowing exactly who it was.

Chi-Chi smiled, got up and walked a little ways away. Far enough away to be out of sight, but close enough to still see and hear them. She wasn't spying, really, she just wanted to see them together for herself.

Agnes climbed out of her car and slammed the car door with a loud bang that sounded like a broken snare drum. She walked over to Piccolo and smiled, putting her arms around him. He hugged her back, putting his chin down on the top of her head. They rocked back and forth slightly as if they were hearing their own private music.

"So what did the doc say?" He asked.

"Before I tell you that, I need to tell you that we won't be able to keep our relationship a secret much longer." She moved her head so that she could fix her sapphire eyes on his polished-garnet colored ones.

One of Piccolo's eyeridges went up a fraction of a degree. "Why not?"

Chi-Chi thought she had an idea of what was going on here, and a smile spread across her face as she watched the couple together.

Agnes took ahold of one of Piccolo's large, green hands and placed it on her stomach. Piccolo got a blank look, so Agnes leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I'm pregnant, Piccolo. You're going to be a father."

Piccolo looked totally stunned, and his jaw literally dropped for a split second, but he snapped it shut again and grabbed her shoulders. "You're not kidding with me are you?"

"I wouldn't joke around about something like this. Think of it…our making love several weeks ago gave this child life. Both of our souls in one perfect, little person." She looked up and smiled.

__

Shen Long…thank you for this blessing. Piccolo said silently. He pulled Agnes close into a hug again, one hand moving up and stroking her long, black hair. "If only I could put into words how I feel right now…"

Agnes brought her head back again and kissed him gently. "You don't have to. I understand."

Chi-Chi quietly turned and walked away, unseen and un-noticed by the happy couple. True to her promise, she was going to let Piccolo and Agnes announce their relationship - and their dawning parenthood - themselves.

"A BABY!?!?!" Bulma leaped off the couch. "Oh WOW! RIGHT ON!" She squealed and gave Agnes a HUGE hug.

Agnes laughed and squeezed Bulma back.

"Just what we need. Another little brat running around." Vegeta mumbled. Bulma punched his arm and he looked at her. "What?!"

"Someday we're gonna have some of our own." She winked and Vegeta just about fell off the couch. "Not now! I mean in the future sometime!"

"How long have you known?" Krillin asked as Gohan hopped around excitedly.

"I just found out today. According to my doctor, I'm just over three months along." Agnes answered and grinned.

"Who's the father?" Asked Goku, who was standing nearby with his arm around Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, who?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo, who had been sitting off to the side on his own, stood up and walked to Agnes's side. His face was expressionless, but he glanced around at everyone else in the room and put his arm around her waist as he spoke. "I am."

"Piccolo?!" Everyone asked in unison.

For a moment, the stunned silence stretched on, but then, everyone rushed forwards all at once and shouting their congratulations and giving hugs. While this was going on, Bulma dragged Agnes out of the group and let Piccolo deal with it. She pulled her into the hallway where it was quiet.

"What did the doctor say about those lumps I felt awhile back?" Asked Bulma.

"The doc wants me to go back in a few weeks to get some biopsies. It's no big deal." Agnes answered as she crossed her arms. "So don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing. With all the puking I've been doing I'm not surprised that something is swollen."

Smirking, Bulma added in, "Good, cuz I'll have to beat your butt if you get sick on me."

"Yeah right!" Agnes laughed and gave Bulma a playful shove. "C'mon, let's go strut our stuff."

"You're on." Bulma replied. Her and Agnes both strutted back out into the living room.

Piccolo was looking pretty flustered by everything that was going on. Vegeta licked his lips as Bulma strutted on by, and he reached out and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close so he could kiss her.

"Well, the training will have to be put on hold for awhile, but not the exercise." Piccolo said to Agnes.

"Exercise is important to have a healthy baby and labor." Agnes poked him gently in the nose. "I thought everyone knew that."

Piccolo didn't have anything to say to that, so he changed the subject. "When do you go back to work?"

"Tomorrow." Agnes answered as she reached up and brushed her finger across his lips. She loved doing that, to feel his soft skin under her fingertips.

"So how about we ditch this party and go off on our own?" He suggested casually as he straightened to observe the goings on. Vegeta and Bulma were making out on the couch. Krillin and Gohan were playing a game on the Nintendo 64 while Chi-Chi and Goku were just talking quietly together.

"Sure. I need to go shopping for maternity clothes anyway." Agnes started to laugh and her blue eyes flashed.

"Shopping!?" Piccolo looked almost horrified and a huge sweatdrop ran down the side of his head. "I…don't…shop." He said clearly. 

"Well…" Agnes elbowed him in the side, "we could go train."

"Now you're talking." Piccolo said as his eyes got that gleam in them. He said nothing more as he headed to the door.

Agnes made a quick phone call and canceled her appointment. After all, she had to get herself in better shape for the labor, and she couldn't do that while sitting in a doctor's office getting a biopsy. What bad things come from one little lump or two anyway?

The party had just pooped out, and Bulma was all mad that Agnes and Piccolo had snuck out. She crossed her arms and tipped her nose up while Vegeta and Goku had a pushup contest.

__

Men are pigs. Bulma thought. _Especially those two._

"Agnes canceled her appointment." Chi-Chi commented when she noticed the phone off the hook. "Hm…must not have been important."

"She's insane!" Bulma cried as Vegeta cursed Goku for winning the contest. "Those lumps could be anything!"

"Obviously she doesn't think so." Chi-Chi cut in as she bit into the apple she just got out. "Hey!" She interjected when Goku stole a bite out of the other side of the apple, then burst into laughter.

"Mmm." Goku said and swallowed after only one chew. "Good stuff."

Bulma turned on her heel. Her pony tail whipped in the air and her blue hair flashed as she went to her room and slammed the door, inadvertently in Vegeta's face.

Night had fallen. It was pitch black out in the valley, except for a small glow from a campfire near a pile of boulders. Piccolo was sitting up, his back leaned against a rock. Agnes was sitting up and leaned with her back against him. His arms were wrapped gently around her waist and her hands were grasping onto his. She loved feeling the rise and fall of his chest against her back, as well as the thumping of his heart. The campfire's crackling was the only sound in the darkness, as well as the occasional click of an insect or squeak of a rodent. The dark blue sky sparkled with stars, like a black rose petal that was speckled with glistening dew drops.

"Oh the sky is so gorgeous tonight." Agnes sighed. She could feel Piccolo's breath on the top of her head. The firelight danced about her hair and face.

"I often look at the stars when I don't want to think." Piccolo commented as he gazed dreamily up at the sky. "Sometimes if you listen, the stars sing old songs. At least I believed that when I was a kid. Nevermind. It's stupid."

Agnes shifted around so that she was facing him. "No, it's sweet." She said, smiling. "So where is Namek anyway? Can you point it out?"

"It used to be there somewhere." Piccolo pointed to a point near the horizon. "Over near that constellation…I think humans call it the Big Dipper."

"Used?"

"It's gone now. The people moved to another planet, but our real home is gone." Piccolo sighed. "At least the people survived the cataclysm." 

With a soft sigh, Agnes put her head down on his shoulder and buried her face in the curve of his neck. "What songs did the stars sing? Maybe we can sing them to the baby when it's born."

He smirked. "The words are in Namekian. You wouldn't understand them."

"Operas aren't ever in English, and still people love them." Agnes put her arms around his neck and smiled. 

"I'm NOT an opera singer, Agnes." Piccolo snorted as he drew his fingers through her hair. "But I do know the words."

She closed her eyes again and kissed the side of his neck.

(in Namekian)~_And give me wings to travel swiftly. _

Over fields of green and skies of blue. 

And let my wings lift me higher and bring me home to you. 

And give me wings to ride the wind. 

Through winter's storm and summer's light. 

And let my wings lift me higher and bring me through the night. 

Carry me high above the water. 

Carry me high above the plane. 

Carry me far beyond the rising of the sun. 

Bring me home again.

And give me wings to feel the windsong, and let me fly above the sky.

And let my wings lift me higher, and bring me to your side.

Carry me high above the water.

Carry me high above the plain.

Carry me far beyond the rising of the sun.

Bring me home again…~

His soft, whispering singing slowly faded away into the silence of the night, but Agnes could still hear the words in her head. She smiled and asked, "Do all Nameks sing that way all the time?"

Piccolo answered, "We only sing that way to our newborns."

"I think it's beautiful." Agnes smiled as she leaned up and kissed him.

The bell on the door rang as Agnes changed the closed sign to an open sign in her window. It had been a few months when she finally started working again. She was just starting to show with her pregnancy, but not too much. Piccolo was out in the valley doing his most intense training yet. He was focusing his telekinesis and moving mountains around. Sweat poured down his face as he literally shifted the mountains from side to side.

That very evening, he and Agnes sat together while she ate her usual dinner. She was eating neatly with her chop sticks when all of a sudden she put her hand on her stomach. Piccolo looked over at her, his eyes flickering with brief concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Piccolo…c'mere." She said.

He got up and went over to her. "Something wrong? Pain?"

"No." A smile formed on her full red lips. She grabbed his wrist and put his head on the slight bulge of her stomach.

"Agnes, what are you -" Piccolo was interrupted by a soft little fluttering bump against his hand. The movement was very faint. "Is that…our child moving?"

"Yes it is." Agnes grinned and looked up at him and a grin spread across his face as well. He slowly leaned down and put his ear to her stomach. His sensitive ears could hear the child's heartbeat.

A few months later, Agnes went in for an ultrasound. Piccolo went along with her, this once, just because he'd heard he was going to see his child this way. And the sight of Piccolo scared the pee out of the doctor. "Ahem, hello." The flustered doctor managed to say. "So you're the father?"

"Yeah, hi." Piccolo said back simply with an expressionless face.

The doctor looked blank, but then shrugged as he squeezed the gel out on Agnes's round belly, which looked like a ripe melon that was about to pop. He then took the sensor and spread the gel out a little and turned on the screen. The first thing that they all noticed was that the child was healthy and strong. It was moving.

"There's the heart." The doctor pointed to a moving blob in the center of the baby's chest. Then he made a comment about weird supersonic echoes that were making funny shapes in the ultrasound image and finished the exam. "I expect you to be due within the next few days, Agnes. I think I'll get those biopsies while you're here."

"Fine." Agnes sighed, annoyed. Piccolo pretended not to be hearing all this while Agnes got several blood tests and fluid drawn from one of the lumps on her neck.

"It will be a few months before we have results."

"OK, are you done now?" Agnes said, getting annoyed. In reality, she was just afraid of seeing the results.

"Yes. I'm done."

"Good." She got up and threw her clothes back on, having some trouble because of her large stomach. "Let's get out of here Piccolo."

Piccolo just nodded and left first. She followed just behind him.

"Agnes, are you alright?" Piccolo asked, stopping in front of her.

"I hate doctors offices." She looked up at him suddenly, her eyes flaming slightly with anger. "I want to give birth naturally. I don't want to do it in some hospital with people screaming at me and telling me what to do."

"I didn't know you would need help having a child." He commented solemnly.

"It's just for security stuff. In case something is wrong with the baby when it comes out. And also to help me if something happens to me during the labor. But I'm confident I'll be OK." She paused and looked up at him, deep into his eyes, and he reached out and touched her face gently. After that, they let the matter drop.

The very next morning, before the sun was up, Agnes awoke to pain in her lower back. She tried to turn over and go back to sleep, but she couldn't. So she got up and began to walk around the house, thinking that perhaps if it was a cramp it would come out. So for over an hour she paced around her home, rubbing her stomach. She felt like she had to have a bowel movement, she went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet, managing to go only a little. When that didn't get rid of the pain, she put on her bathrobe and wrapped in a blanket and went outside. It wasn't that it was cold out, she just didn't like people seeing her massive stomach preceding her by a half hour. The walking felt really good, but it was slow, and Agnes took literally an hour to reach the valley. And by then, she was aware that she was having contractions, not cramps.

"Piccolo?!?" She cried, knowing that he'd hear her from just about anywhere. "Piccolo if you're out here I need you!" She bent down and rested her hands on her knees. "Ungh…"

It wasn't long until she heard a rustle of cloth behind her as Piccolo landed. "Agnes?" He began, hurrying over and laying his hand on her back. "Are you OK? What's happening?"

"It's…time…" Agnes gritted her teeth as she felt the contractions intensify. She was aware of moisture trickling down her legs and saw a puddle growing under her. "My water broke." She dropped the blanket she had with her to the ground and fell onto her knees upon it, then sat down and rested her back against a nearby rock.

Piccolo sat down next to her and put his arms gently around her. "Just tell me what to do."

Agnes changed positions, resting on her hands and knees. The heart shaped silver medallion with the sapphire in the center dangled around her neck, swinging slightly to and fro. Sweat matted her bangs to her forehead and dripped down her face. Her bulging stomach hung down almost to the ground, looking misshapen since her water had broke. She pushed, then cried out. "AAH!" She relaxed and breathed heavily.

Not really in a panic, but concerned and confused, Piccolo stayed sitting beside her, his hand gently rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "Focus, Agnes. Focus on something other then the pain."

"I…AAH! I CAN'T!!" Agnes screamed as another contraction caused her delicate face to contort into an agonized expression. Her red lips pulled back as she bared her teeth. Piccolo could see the force moving through her, and he could sense her power level rising as she strained, screamed again and then moved back into the sitting position she was in before.

Piccolo squatted down in front of her and pulled her into a hug. She was trembling, and her fists clenched around handfuls of his cape as another contraction ripped through her. He watched her tense again and let out another cry, grimacing as the pain moved through her in waves.

"It's coming!" Agnes gasped. Sure enough, the infant was crowning.

Piccolo did a double take. The child was Namekian! He could see the green flesh on the top of the baby's head, and he watched in amazement as the flaps between Agnes's legs stretched painfully far to allow room for the child's head to pass into the opening.

On the eastern horizon, a golden line appeared which signaled that the sun would be up within the next two minutes or so.

Agnes gave another agonized scream. Piccolo reached down to catch the child as it emerged, but the scream caused him to squeeze his eyes shut and clench his teeth, and he wanted so badly to cover his ears. He did for a split second, but then he put his hands back down to catch the emerging infant. The head was now completely out, and the baby's features were blurred like a poorly drawn sketch, the antennae pressed flat against it's head as well as the nose being flat and the closed eyes bulging.

The sun began to peek over the mountains, the first rays just starting to reach across the valley like a child's fingers that seek the last crumbs of her favorite crackers in the folds of a plastic bag.

With one last scream, Agnes pushed with everything she had. This time Piccolo was in pain, or at least his ears were, and he turned his head to the side with his eyes squeezed shut. He could feel nothing but the pain in his head until Agnes's scream faded to faint sobs of joy and relief. Piccolo was aware of something wet, warm, and alive in his arms and slowly looked back at Agnes, then down at his hands. In his hands was a screaming Namekian baby, glistening with blood and birth fluids, an umbilical cord dangling from it's navel. 

"Piccolo…." Agnes whispered as tears of joy glistened in her sapphire eyes. "Listen…the sound is so beautiful." She was describing the child's cries, which were like music to her ears. Her heart was still pounding from the effort, her bangs plastered to her forehead with sweat.

The sunrise bathed the newborn child's emerald skin. And when the light hit the baby, Piccolo became aware of something totally amazing as he held the child high up so Agnes could see.

"Agnes!" He cried, laughing in astonishment. "Agnes, this child is _female!"_

"A little girl…." Agnes smiled and sat up to see her newborn daughter. Piccolo placed the baby into her arms and then wiped his hands and arms off on a corner of the blanket. The baby stopped crying within seconds of being in Agnes's arms. "She's beautiful…"

Piccolo sat down in front of her and touched her face. "She looks like you, and you're both perfect." He reached down and took one of the baby's hands, and the baby squeezed his finger, her entire hand not even wrapping completely around his finger. Then it hit him what just happened. "I'm a father…"

Agnes leaned slightly forwards and gently kissed him as the sunlight bathed her and their newborn child. She had used part of her robe to wrap the infant up and keep her warm. "What will we name her?" 

Piccolo looked off towards the sun, which was now completely up and shining bright over the valley, a few clouds occasionally causing it's brightness to fade and return. "Midori…" he whispered, touching the child's head gently. "Call her Midori."

"That means green in Japanese." Agnes smiled, the laughter behind her eyes showing that she was kidding.

Still holding his newborn daughter's hand, Piccolo said, "But in Namekian, it means sunrise." He looked at Agnes again, there being a joy and light in his eyes that had never ever been there before.

She leaned forward and kissed him again, then leaned down and kissed Midori's forehead, not minding the moisture that was still present from the birth. "It's perfect. Hello Midori." As if in response, Midori gurgled, opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue like her mother's, and the first thing she ever saw in this new world was her parents, gazing happily down at her. One human, one Namek.

And so, the first female Namek that ever existed in the universe began her new life.

"Oh! She's gorgeous!" Chi-Chi cried when she saw Midori for the first time. It had been about three hours since Agnes had given birth. "Congratulations."

Midori gurgled and wiggled her fingers around.

"She looks like her mother." Piccolo said quietly as he held the baby, looking at Agnes and faintly smiling when she smiled at him. 

Agnes was so amazed at how…natural…Piccolo looked holding their daughter. It was like he'd always known how to handle a child, but it also let him show the gentleness he had inside him. The gentleness he often refused to show otherwise.

"Where's the baby?" Bulma burst in with Vegeta in tow.

"Piccolo has her." Agnes said from the couch. "Go look. Her name's Midori."

Bulma grinned and walked over to Piccolo. "Oh wow! She's so cute! Hi there cutie!" She tickled the baby's chin. Midori grabbed Bulma's finger and squeezed. "Aww, gootchie goo! Can I hold her?"

Piccolo hesitated, then nodded and passed Midori to Bulma, who giggled and rocked the baby in her arms. Vegeta couldn't help but at least look, so he wrapped his tail around his waist and walked over and took a look at the baby. "Oh, so that's the brat?" he said. "Humph. She looks like her mother and has your nose. But she's still ugly as you." He pointed at Piccolo and laughed his sharp, barking laugh; but this time he was being sarcastic and complimenting the baby in his own way. 

Then Bulma placed Midori into his arms. Vegeta's whole demeanor changed when the child was placed into his arms. His face softened and he looked so natural holding Midori in his arms. Midori reacted by punching him in the nose. Hard. Vegeta's head snapped back slightly and his eyes widened. Everybody laughed. "Humph. Kid packs a punch." He smiled and handed the baby back to Piccolo. Then he rubbed his nose.

"I saw that, Vegeta." Bulma winked.

Vegeta just snorted and left to go train.

A few days had gone by since Midori was born. Piccolo noticed that Agnes seemed to still be weak and tired, even days after delivering Midori. In fact, Agnes barely even got out of bed. She put her training on hold so she could take care of Midori, and several months passed. Then, one afternoon while Piccolo was meditating, Bulma drove up in her hovercar.

"Piccolo!" She cried as she got out. Midori was in a car seat and could be heard crying in the background. She had been dressed up in a cute little pink dress that was just a little longer then her legs, so her feet could be kept warm.

"Huh?" Piccolo opened his eyes and looked up, wondering why the hell anybody would want to interrupt his meditation like this. "What do you want!?"

"I had to take Agnes to the hospital. She's really sick, Piccolo." Said Bulma, her face showing grave concern. "Come on. I have Midori with me and I think she needs a parent with her right now."

Wondering what could make Agnes become so ill, Piccolo climbed into the hover car with Bulma and put Midori's car seat in his lap. He reached down and stroked his hand over the top of his daughter's head and spoke softly to her in Namekian while Bulma started to drive.

"_Hush, my little one._" Piccolo said in Namekian as he brushed his fingers over Midori's face and wiped away her tears. "_You have nothing to fear when I am with you, my precious child of the sunrise._"

"What are you telling her?" Bulma asked.

Piccolo sneered and said, "None of your business."

"Fine, fine." She said and gripped the steering wheel tighter. In less then fifteen minutes, they had arrived at the hospital.

When they went inside, Piccolo didn't even wait. He handed Midori gently to Bulma and barged right into the office of Agnes's doctor. _Dr. Tuzenko _was written on the door. And Dr. Tuzenko was surprised when his office door opened and he had the green man that had been at his last appointment standing there.

"Well hello."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, stepped forward and placed his hands flat on Tuzenko's desk. His voice was very low and very angry. "What is wrong with Agnes? Why is she sick?"

Nervously, Tuzenko opened a file and said, "We've run several tests and found that she has Acute Mylegeneous Leukemia. It's a kind of cancer that invades the bloodstream."

"I know what cancer is!" Piccolo growled, his voice louder this time and Tuzenko recoiled in his chair as if the force of Piccolo's voice had pushed him back. The poor man was shaking in his shoes, and still, the Namekian's angry gaze did not leave his face. Angrily, Piccolo continued, "Will she die?"

Tuzenko started trying to organize the file again with trembling hands. "I haven't finished running all the tests yet. There are still more bloodworks and cell samples that I need to -"

He was interrupted when Piccolo raised his fist. His green and pink arm became a blur as he backhanded the expensive porcelain lamp right off the desk and sent it crashing into the wall. The breeze his hand created caused papers to flutter all over the place, and a thin trail of smoke rose from the broken lamp. "I don't want a pile of your bullshit! TELL ME! Is she dying or not!?"

Bulma shook her head at the sound of Dr. Tuzenko's frightened whimpering and looked up when she saw Piccolo coming out of the doctor's office. He had a dazed expression on his face, like he didn't want to believe something he'd just heard. Piccolo was in a daze, and just stood there for a moment or two outside Tuzenko's office until one of Midori's gurgles woke him from his reverie. Almost mechanically, the Namekian turned his eyes and then his head towards Bulma and asked, "Where is Agnes's room?"

"Number two-hundred-fourteen. Down the hall." Bulma answered as she gave Midori a pacifier.

Piccolo leaned down and kissed Midori's forehead gently, then turned and started down the hall, his cape rustling softly behind him. He paid no attention to the odd stares he was getting, just kind of walking around the people in the hall as he headed towards the cancer ward. He ignored all the thin, frail people wandering in the halls with crutches, walkers and wheelchairs.

__

This is all a mistake. I'll get there and she'll be just fine, ready to leave and excited to go train again. Somebody made a mistake…Piccolo thought as he walked. He almost passed the room, but he noticed the number at the last minute. For a moment, Piccolo hesitated just outside the door with his hand on the shiny silver doorhandle. He didn't feel the cool metal against his skin. It was as if he were totally numb inside. A numbness that had started in his heart and spread through his body like a drug. _I can do this._ He thought. With that, Piccolo tightened his grip on the doorhandle, pushed it down and opened the door with a soft click.

The room was bright, with white walls and pale yellow curtains that fluttered in the breeze; by chance the window happened to be facing towards the east. The large ceiling to floor sized window was directly across the room from where Piccolo stood. The floor had a fuzzy gray carpet that didn't have much give to it. Off to the left was a bathroom. Across from the partially open bathroom door was a bed with crisp white sheets and a pale blue comforter blanket that was neatly folded at the foot. The bedrails were down. There was a metal pole with inactive monitors and hooks that held a few IV bags and bottles, but they weren't in use at the moment. Piccolo could hear the faint buzz of the neon lights that were overhead as his eyes traveled over the room. 

"Piccolo?"

Piccolo shut the door and released the doorhandle, his cape rustling slightly as he turned to face the room again. Agnes was sitting in a rocking chair next to the bed, wearing a pale pink bathrobe over her mottled white hospital gown. The chair creaked as Agnes stood up and walked over to him. Her eyes had such sadness in them, something that didn't belong in eyes that usually have a laughing, teasingly joyful look. Seeing her like that caused a pain to rise up from deep in his heart, like a knife had just been stabbed through his chest and was being slowly dragged upwards through his throat.

"Piccolo…" Agnes slowly encircled Piccolo's waist with her arms and hid her face against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" She started to cry softly. "I'm sorry…"

Slowly, Piccolo embraced her with his powerful arms and laid his chin lightly against the top of her head. He didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and held her while she cried against his shoulder, her fists holding onto handfuls of his cape. He was trying to fight off that pain that was growing in his heart and forming a lump on his throat. And still, Agnes noticed his silence.

"Don't hide your emotions…please don't." She whispered, still sobbing softly.

"I'm not hiding them." Piccolo said flatly against the top of her head, "I just don't know how to show them."

"Then don't fight them. Let them come as they wish to come." Agnes reached up and touched his face, brushing her fingertips gently across his lips. Tears streaked her face and her eyes were red and slightly puffy. She could read Piccolo like a book now, and could tell when he was hiding and when he wasn't. She heard him gulp slightly and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down against the collar that his weighted shoulderpads and white cape were attached do, and then his eyes started to get slightly red.

Piccolo relaxed his entire posture, giving up the fight against the strange new pain within him. The pain swept over him, up his throat and increased the size of the hot lump that was already there. The lump in his throat seemed to bleed upwards slowly, like it was moving through all the capillaries in his face. His vision became blurred as his eyes started to water, and he closed them. For the first time in his life, Piccolo cried. His tears came silently, flowing freely without sobs, but they came. Agnes kissed him gently and pressed her cheek to his, their tears mingling together as they held each other tightly. Even after they had stopped crying, Piccolo and Agnes continued to hold each other, swaying slightly on their feet with their eyes closed. Agnes felt so safe in his arms. Nothing could touch her there.

"I'm sorry…" Agnes whispered again.

"What for?" Asked Piccolo, moving his head so he could look down at her.

"You're losing me. And that's why you never let anyone close…because of something like this…" She sniffed and hid her face again. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"And it was a mistake. Agnes…knowing you has made me so happy. More happy then I could have ever been alone. And there's no way I could ever…" He paused, "no way I could ever thank you…there's nothing I could give you to say those words…"

"You already have thanked me, Piccolo. You already gave me something." She tilted her head back and some of her bangs fell away from her face. "You gave me Midori. A beautiful little girl. And you let me in. You didn't shut me out like you did with everyone else." Agnes put her head back onto his shoulder, her face buried in the curve of his neck. She kissed him there, something she loved to do and he loved to receive.

A slight smile pulled on the corners of Piccolo's lips while he held her that way. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Always."

Piccolo whispered Namekian into Agnes's ear, and the word _midori_ was clearly said. 

She looked at him curiously, having only recognized the word for sunrise. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I love you, my gift from the sunrise'." He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "We will always be together."

Agnes took hold of one of his hands while they swayed together. They danced a little without being consciously aware of it. There was no music to be heard, but they could hear their own music in their hearts. Then Agnes finally spoke again, breaking the silence with her soft voice.

"Bulma told me you once died for that little boy…I think his name's Gohan."

Piccolo nodded slowly with his eyes closed. "Yes, it's true. I did it because there was no way he could protect himself from that Saiyan. Gohan was a good kid and I just couldn't let him get hurt. And I also knew that he would be OK…"

"What's it like?" Agnes asked, her lips right next to his ear.

"Huh?"

"What's it like to die?" She asked more clearly. Her voice was frightened, unsure. Agnes was afraid to die; she didn't know what to expect, or how she would handle her final moments.

Piccolo combed his fingers through her dark, soft hair gently. When he spoke, his voice was hardly above a whisper. "It's like going to sleep. I was in pain because I was injured really badly, but the pain went away. I had the choice of when I wanted to let go and I did right after I thanked Gohan for being such a good friend to me." He closed his eyes as new tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Is that all?" She asked curiously.

"Not quite…there is an afterlife. For me it was another dimension. It's like…I just went to sleep here, and when I woke up again, I was in the other dimension. But you…" He caressed the side of her face gently and tipped her head back so he could see her sapphire eyes. "You'll wake up wherever the place humans call Heaven is."

A smile slowly appeared on Agnes's face. "Now I guess you know why I love watching the sunrise so much…"

"I do?" Piccolo blinked and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

Nodding, she added, "Yeah. My sensai told me that Heaven is where the sun rises. That I'd feel him there when the first rays touched me, because he'd ride by me on a sunbeam." She kissed Piccolo's cheek gently and said, "I knew it was true when we had our first kiss that day at sunrise."

"That day changed my life, Agnes." Said Piccolo as he turned to the door, which was being slowly opened and a nurse stepped in.

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over." The nurse said.

Piccolo glared at the nurse. _What the hell!? This isn't fair! How can I be with Agnes as much as possible when there's these stupid rules!_ "I make my own hours, lady." He loomed over the nurse slightly.

"Piccolo, it's OK." Agnes grabbed his arm as the young lady nurse took a few steps back.

The Namek sighed and turned back to Agnes. "I'll go for now, BUT…" He looked back to the nurse, "I will come and go as I please from now on after this."

"Fine." The nurse squeaked, scared out of her mind and trembling enough that her metal clipboard was clattering.

Piccolo looked back to Agnes. "I'll be back soon, my _inochi_." He closed his eyes and leaned down, giving her one of his slow, passionate french kisses that he knew she loved to receive. Agnes happily kissed him back with equal passion, and for a moment or two, they forgot about the nurse. The nurse looked at her watch and shook her head as Piccolo and Agnes finally broke the kiss. Without another word, Piccolo turned and walked out, leaving behind only the rustling sound of his cape and a smile on Agnes's face.

"Wow." Said the nurse as she handed Agnes some medicine. "He must be some guy."

"You have no idea." Said Agnes as she took the pills and sat down on her bed.

Midori gurgled quietly as she grabbed a handful of her father's gi while he dried her off after a bath. Normally that was Agnes's job, but since she wasn't available, Piccolo took over. Each time he held his daughter, Piccolo felt so amazed at the miracle that brought her into existance, and how delicate and helpless she was right now.

"So am I doing OK?" Piccolo asked as if he'd get an answer. He got one, but not one that he expected. At first he didn't realize what was going on when the front of his gi started to get all wet, and he knew Midori was dried off. But when Piccolo realized what was happening and held Midori at arm's length, it was already too late. "Does peeing on me count as a yes?" He inquired and put the baby down. He took his gi off and threw it into the sink to wash it, leaving him in his birthday suit.

Piccolo was washing his gi when the doorbell rang, and he casually settled a towel-wrapped Midori into the crook of his arm, walked to the door and opened it. Bulma was on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Piccolo I came here to babysit - AAAH!" She started blushing when she realized Piccolo was bare-ass naked. Piccolo didn't seem to mind it, probably since he still wasn't accustomed to having male 'organs'.

Part of Midori's towel fell to cover Piccolo right as he looked down. He looked at the blushing Bulma and shrugged. "What!?"

"Here, give her here." Bulma said, still blushing as she held out her arms to take the baby. 

Piccolo just shrugged and handed Midori over, turned around and walked into the back room. He came back out wearing the pants that went with the tuxedo he wore to Agnes's wedding. Bulma just kind of looked at him funny for a minute and shook her head while she held Midori. Piccolo rolled his eyes and hung his gi up to dry.

"Piccolo…how are you handling this…you know…about Agnes?" Bulma finally asked, her voice low. Midori gurgled and started sucking on her thumb.

Piccolo's chest rose and fell as he sighed and put his hands down flat on the counter next to the sink. He didn't say anything to answer Bulma's question because he didn't trust his voice to stay steady. So he clenched his teeth instead, his head lowering as one tear dropped from his eye and landed on the counter.

Bulma stood slowly and walked over to him. "Piccolo…sometimes loving someone isn't about trying to hold them close. Sometimes it's about letting go. Yes, it hurts. It will hurt for a long time."

"Why is this happening to her? She never hurt anybody. For Kami's sake she's just a woman and I love her! Why does she have to leave me?" Said Piccolo with anger deep in his voice.

Surprise struck Bulma's face briefly at Piccolo's choice of words. He had just openly said that he loved Agnes, and he'd never publicly admitted it before. "I'm losing my best friend you know…" Tears stained Bulma's cheeks as her eyes turned slightly red and puffy.

"Because maybe she's needed elsewhere now."

Piccolo whispered under his breath in Namekian. _"There is always a time when the sun must set. But it will always rise somewhere else…"_

"What?"

"Nothing." Piccolo left to go train. "I'm going to go to where Agnes is after I'm done." He took his gi and threw it on real quick, not minding that it was still wet. After all, it would dry soon enough. His cape rustled as he took off and flew over the horizon.

Bulma looked at Midori, who was gurgling with her thumb in her mouth. "You're father's a character. Don't get grumpy like him OK?"

Two weeks after that day, Piccolo was doing situps out in the valley under the stars when he felt a familiar power level changing. He sat up and instantly flew off towards the hospital to check on Agnes. It could have been a strong person passing by, but he wanted to be sure. When he got there, he saw doctors in Agnes's room and grabbed one as he came out.

"What's happening to her?"

The doctor nervously fiddled with his clip board. "Her breathing is weak and she is unconscious."

"Is _it_ happening?" Piccolo asked in a dangerous tone that demanded the truth.

"It is possible." Said the frightened doctor, and Piccolo threw him down and went into the room.  
Agnes was lying on the bed under the covers. She looked asleep and very peaceful, some of her hair draped over her shoulder. Her mouth was partly open because her jaw was relaxed, and her small breasts rose and fell steadily as she breathed. One doctor was still in the room, taking Agnes's pulse.

"Not much longer." The nurse whispered, looking at Piccolo.

"Is she in pain?" Asked Piccolo, his voice coming out in a dry whisper as he came to a stop by the bed, his cape settling down behind him.

The nurse shook her head. "No pain. But she can hear you. You have to believe she knows you're here." She turned to leave the room. "Good luck." And then she left.

Piccolo stood at the edge of Agnes's bed and stared down at her slumbering, comatose form. He studied the way her eyelashes curved against her pale cheeks, the curves of her arched eyebrows and the way her ebony hair framed her face. The way her pale, delicate hands were resting at her sides with the fingers splayed out slightly, and her fingertips were a little purple. Piccolo noticed how cold her hands had become when he reached down and took her hand in his, rubbing warmth back into it.

"Agnes?" The Namekian whispered softly. He got no response. Not even a twitch of an eyelid or a squeeze to the hand. The only response he got was the sound of her soft breathing, which was slow and steady like a person in deep sleep. Slowly, Piccolo removed his cape and turban. Then he looked back to Agnes, reached down and gently brushed a few strands of her hair from her face. "I'm here, Agnes. Right here next to you. Right here is where I'm going to stay…" He lowered his head, able to feel her power level going down like sand in an hourglass.

Another nurse came in the check Agnes's vitals, and then left again. Piccolo didn't even seem to notice. In fact he was digging for something in his belt, and pulled something out.

He took hold of Agnes's left hand in his trembling one. "I was planning on giving this to you for a totally different reason…but…I think you should have it now as a…as a…" Piccolo's voice suddenly cracked and he felt tears rush up to his eyes and spill down his cheeks with such force and power that he could not stop them. His lower lip trembled slightly and his face contorted in an agonized expression as he grimaced a little. "…as a going away present…" He slowly uncurled his fingers to reveal a gold band with a glistening diamond jutting off one side. With utmost care and violently trembling hands, Piccolo placed the ring on Agnes's finger and then held her hand in both of his and kissed it. Then he pressed it to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut as soft sobs shook his shoulders. Piccolo was truly crying for the first time in his life. Not just tears, but the sobs that came with them. "I'll miss you, my _inochi._ My love. My….." The last word barely made it past his trembling lips, "…wife…"

Agnes had heard every word Piccolo said. She wasn't able to respond, but she knew he was hurting and that the heart he discovered he had was breaking. With every ounce of strength, every bit of power left in her, she forced herself to consciousness. And she won that battle, right as Piccolo's trembling lips touched hers. She could feel his tears as they trickled onto her cheeks. The moment his lips pulled away from hers, she spoke, her voice a faint whisper. "Piccolo…?"

Piccolo was shocked to see Agnes come around like this. The doctors had said she wouldn't, and yet it had happened. At first he thought it was his mind playing tricks until her hands came up and cupped his face, her eyes flickering to the ring and back to his eyes again. Piccolo reached down and cupped her face in his hands. "Agnes!" He whispered. "Are you in any pain?"

"No pain…" She replied softly as she ran her thumb gently over his lips, savoring every last moment she had with him. "Just dreams, Piccolo. Just dreams. Like about my favorite sunrise. Which one was yours?"

"I think…" Piccolo paused for a moment, "…the one on the day we first kissed." He caressed her cheek as her eyes began to droop again while she watched his face and eyes as he spoke. "The sky was…gold, red and pink." He gestured slightly with his hands and returned them to her cheeks, "And there were some clouds there too, I think. They were purple…and you were there…" Piccolo looked back down at Agnes again when he felt her power level drop dangerously low, and more tears blurred his vision as he watched the light that glowed in his life slowly going out.

Agnes could feel herself starting to drift far away. It was a sensation, she wasn't actually moving in any way. She traced his trembling lips with her thumb once more. "And that's where I'll always be, Piccolo…" Tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I'll be where the sun rises…and I'll see you…" Her voice was weakening, barely audiable, but she managed a faint smile through her tears. "I can see the sun right now…I always see it rising…I'll never forget the first time I saw it…"

__

Agnes, it's not sunrise yet…Piccolo leaned his head down and allowed his forehead to touch hers. "How?"

Her fingertips brushed away his tears, and her eyes seemed to peer deep into his soul as she unclasped her medallion and put it around his neck, then returned her hands to his face. "It started when I first looked in your eyes, Piccolo. And it's been rising ever since. You are my sunrise…my love…" Agnes's whispers were so soft now that Piccolo could barely hear them. "My…husband…"

"Oh Agnes…" Piccolo felt fresh tears stream from his eyes and trickle down his cheeks. "My _inochi…_" He could feel her power level drop further. It was less then five now, and he could see the light leaving her eyes forever. _Please don't go yet! Agnes, I'll always love you…_ Piccolo leaned down and placed his lips on hers, to kiss her goodbye for the last time. Agnes kissed him back softly, her hands coming to rest on the back of his neck. _Sleep well…_

Slowly, Piccolo pulled back, keeping his face only inches from hers, his eyes locked on hers. Agnes's eyes opened again and gazed up into his. Sapphire blue gazed into polished garnet. Her eyes widened slightly and she gave him a slight smile as she took a deep breath and her hands slowly slid away from his neck. Then her lips parted and she slowly exhaled; the room was so silent that even that faint sound seemed to be deafening. Piccolo felt her warm breath against his lips as he closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers. He could feel the spirit leaving her frail little body the way a butterfly leaves a chrysalis. With that, Agnes was gone.

Piccolo slowly lifted his head when he realized that it was really over. Her eyes still gazed into his, glistening in the faint light from the little pink seashell night-light that was plugged into the wall. He brushed his thumbs with utmost care over her eyelids and slid her eyes closed. Agnes looked so peaceful, and she was still smiling slightly. The same expression she made when she was asleep. But Piccolo couldn't take it anymore, and he could feel his last shred of emotional control break away. He snatched Agnes into his arms and held her tightly. Nobody had to come in and check to find out Agnes had died. Everyone in the hospital heard Piccolo's agonized scream of grief as it exploded from her room and echoed through the halls before fading into a low moan and then silence. Once again, Piccolo began to [cry][2].

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEESSS!!!"

It seemed only fitting that it was too cloudy to see the sunrise that morning.

It was still cloudy out the next day. People dressed in black or dark gray were embracing and exchanging condolences. Vegeta had his arm around a sobbing Bulma. Chi-Chi and Goku were sitting in the back with Gohan and Krillin. Master Roshi was somewhere in the middle.

Up in front, the casket was laid out with tons of flowers surrounding it. In the center of a wreath of roses near the head part of the casket was a portrait of Agnes, grinning that impy grin of hers that showed she didn't take everything seriously.

Piccolo was standing next to the shiny black casket, just gazing down at it. He was wearing a nice black sports jacket with black slacks and a white buttoned down shirt underneath; the top few buttons were unbuttoned and showed a hint of his pecks. Silver mirrored sunglasses hid his eyes, but contrasted a great deal against his green skin as his antennae and eyeridges poked over the top rim of the lenses. Midori, dressed in a cute dark blue dress and holding two thornless roses, sat in the crook of one of his arms while he had his other hand in his pants pocket.

"Poor Piccolo…" Chi-Chi whispered to Goku. "He loved her so much."

"I'm gonna go see him." Gohan climbed out of his char and walked up to the slightly slumping figure up front. "Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo turned and Gohan saw his own reflection in the Namekian's sunglasses. "Hey kid."

"Hi…how…are you?" Gohan paused. "I mean how do you feel?"

For a long time, Piccolo didn't answer. When he heard that it was time to lower the casket, he walked to it and took the roses gently from Midori's pudgy little hand and gently kissed the rose buds. Then he placed them on top of the casket. He kissed his fingertips and placed them against the top of the casket one last time, then watched as it was lowered to the ground. _Sleep well, Agnes, my love. My inochi. My…wife…_

He finally turned to Gohan and his lips parted to say, "I don't know how to answer that, kid." He sighed and looked off into the distance as Midori gurgled. "Not now anyway…"

The young saiyan boy nodded. He needed to know one last thing before he would go back to his parents. "Do you love her? Do you think she's pretty?"

Piccolo's lips pulled into a slight smile as he pulled his sunglasses down on his nose and peered over the rim at Gohan. "Yes to both. How could anyone not love her?" He looked at Midori and she grabbed his sunglasses and waved them around playfully. "How could anyone not love someone that could give me something as wonderful as this?" Despite the tears threatening to fall, a smile crossed his face for a moment at his daughter's antics. "I think she rigged this kid to be a goof like she was."

That made Gohan laugh slightly. "I'm glad she made you so happy." He looked at Midori. "Be a good girl Midori." He gave an amused smirk when he noticed that Piccolo was wearing his usual brown shoes instead of dress shoes, then turned and joined his parents again.

Piccolo picked up a handful of dirt and sprinkled it on the casket, then turned and walked off with another word. For awhile, the only sounds were the leaves crunching under his feet and Midori's occasional cooes or burbles. Anytime she saw a bird she'd squeal and say 'budee!'. So when she really started squealing the word, Piccolo decided to look at where she was pointing.

The sun came out at that moment and filtered through the leaves of the trees. In a small clearing was a little stone fountain with a sculpture of a crucifix. A ray of sunlight was shining down on the ivory colored stone, so the water that was trickling down the sides and into the main pool was glistening. Perched on top of the cross that was the centerpiece of the fountain was the most beautiful white dove Piccolo had ever seen.

"Budee!" Midori giggled and clapped her hands. "Budeebudeebudeebudee! Hehehahahahayaaa!"

The dove opened its wings and flew over to Piccolo, landed on his shoulder and pecked at his collar. The moment this happened, a faint breeza picked up, and Piccolo really swore that he heard Agnes whispering his name in his ear. Just as suddenly as it had landed, the dove took off in a flurry of wingbeats, the air whistling under it's wings as it took to the skies and flew away. A few feathers drifted to the ground. Pure white and soft. Piccolo watched the dove fly away and he felt a faint smile tug his lips.

__

You always knew how to make an exit, Agnes. He thought, then felt a tug at something around his neck. Piccolo looked down at Midori and smiled slightly once again. "What'cha doing ya little goofball? Hm? You tugging on dad's necklace? Jerking his chain?" He tickled her chin lightly and she giggled loudly, waving the silver heart with a sapphire in the center around so that the sapphire caught the light.

__

I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between

The first rays of the sun gleamed on the heart medallion. He turned his eyes forwards again to watch as the golden line spread across the jagged brown and green horizon. Within a few seconds, the sky started to change colors, from dark blue to gray, and then a full splendor of pinks, golds, reds and lavenders.

Piccolo sighed softly as the rays of the sun touched his face, warming the coolness of the night and making the few tear streaks on his cheeks glisten like the morning dew. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as a faint breeze ruffled his cape and caused it to rustle slightly.

__

"I'll be where the sun rises…and I'll see you…" Those words echoed softly in his mind as all those memories came back to him. Her soft hair. Her impish grin. Her eyes…

"Daddy?"

__

I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything   
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you  
I want you to need me, need me   
Like I need you

Piccolo turned to the voice and gazed upon the beautiful face that it belonged to. Same eyes. Same face. Same lips. She was wearing the same kind of dark purple gi and a navy blue belt with brown shoes and a white cape that danced on the wind. The sunlight was outlining her figure and face as it rose beside her, off to her left. He felt another tear escape his eye as he looked at her. She was so beautiful, even at sixteen years of age.

Midori stepped forwards and smiled as she wiped his tear away gently with a delicate caress. "Why are you crying? I thought you loved sunrise."

"I do love the sunrise." He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head gently, then put his chin down against it. He felt her arms wrap around his waist as she hugged him back, giving the same little squeeze that Agnes used to do. "I love it so much because your mother loved it. I even named you after it."

Midori grinned up at her father with those laughingly familiar blue eyes and pinched his nose lightly. "I know." Energy was bubbling inside her, as if the sun itself was feeding her this energy. "Hey daddy, I'll race you to the waterfall. Flight only." She stepped back and crouched on the edge of the cliff, ready to take off. "Winner gets a free hit during the next spar." 

__

I wanna be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I wanna be the world to you I just want it all  
I wanna be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
I'm all you ever need

"Now you're talking!" Piccolo let out a laugh as he crouched next to her.

"Ready?" She tensed and so did Piccolo. "Set……" She took off and laughed because Piccolo wasn't ready. "Go!"

"Hey!" Laughed as he watched her do a loop in the air, a shadow against the golden sun. For a moment or two, he felt Agnes beside him again, with her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist while the wind blew her hair around her. She would have pretended to try and shove him off the cliff so he'd fly. She was that kind of a kidder. So was Midori. With that thought, Piccolo leapt off the edge of the cliff. "You better hope you can fly pretty damn fast Midori!" He laughed.

"You wish!" Midori laughed as she flipped once more and then started towards the east where the out-of-sight waterfall was.

He followed close behind, and the air was filled with their playful bickering as the Nameks vanished over the horizon, pulling loops and trying to knock each other down. Piccolo beat Midori to the waterfall by inches, and just for revenge she'd dove with him into the water and gotten them both soaked. And in the glow of the still-rising sun, two figures could be seen splashing each other in the lake below the waterfall.

__

I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you  
I want you to need me, need me  
Like I need you

Unseen by Midori or Piccolo, the white dove that had been perched on the edge of one of the cliffs opened it's wings and flew away into the distance with the wind whispering under it's soft feathers. Midori looked up as some of the feathers rained down on her and caught a glimpse of the dove flying away. Piccolo did too, and he couldn't help but smile, then he turned and continued his game with his daughter.

__

'Coz I need you more than you could know   
And I need you to never never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are  
  
I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I wanna be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between  
  
I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything   
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you  
I want you to need me, need me   
Like I need you…

[The End][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Studio/2969/madonna_frozen.ram
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/wv/pred/piccolocries.jpg
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/wv/pred/day.jpg



End file.
